Once In A Blue Moon
by chewynbj
Summary: Sequel to Anything But Ordinary! Spashley! Is there anything else. Disclaimer: The IRS says I own nothing. Bummer!
1. Chapter 1

Once In A Blue Moon

Sequel to Anything But Ordinary

Spencer POV

Intro

College was pretty rough for Ashley and I. We fought a lot. We actually broke up several times but stilled lived under the same roof just different bedrooms. Our longest breakup lasted six months. It was the worst time of my life.

Ashley actually dated another girl during that time. I think her name was Toni. She was nice enough I guess, but I hated her guts. I was so jealous, I was seeing red. I would make myself scarce when she was around. I was just glad our apartment was big enough and had two bedrooms. I did find out later that they never did sleep together.

After I caught them making out on the couch one afternoon, when I got home from my classes. I decided I had to get Ash back at any cost. She was my soul mate, my everything. That only comes around once in a blue moon. I came up with a plan that would land me the girl. I had to test the waters first and make sure that she still loves me like I love her. I need to find a date.

I called my friend Billy and told her what I was planning. She said she would help me out. Billy has been my best friend for the last three years of college. We met in English Comp I. Ashley has always been jealous of Billy and I's relationship. No matter how many times I explained to her that I didn't have feeling for her. So I knew Billy would be the best choice for the job.

Ashley would be out of the apartment today until 2pm, so Billy and I set everything up. Operation Get Ashley back has begun.

At 2:05pm I heard the door knob turn indicating Ashley as arrived home. I was sitting facing the door so I could see Ashley's reaction to the kiss. As soon as the door opened I pulled Billy into a heated kiss. I felt her arms wrap around my waist, but all I could see was the hurt in her eyes watching me.

She closed the door and went straight to her room. I swear I saw a tear running down her cheek. I know I had tears in my eyes after she left. I knew it! She still loved me. I have a chance if I didn't just blow it with that little stunt. I realized that Billy was still kissing me. She had worked her way down to my neck. I pushed her off of me and told her to stop. She looked a little upset for a moment but then it was gone. I guess she really did have a crush on me. She told me she was sorry and then she left.

I sat on the couch for a good thirty minutes thinking about what my next step should be. I was debating on either ignoring her or walking straight into her bedroom and kissing her like there is no tomorrow. I stood up. I had made my decision I was gonna walk right...

My train of thought was cut off by Ashley's door opening up. I just stood there and watched her walk out of her room towards me. I could tell she had been crying. Her eyes where puffy and red. Then she started to talk.

"So you and Billy hun?" I just stared at her for a moment wondering how I should answer that question. I mean should I lie just to keep up the faux. To see if she would come to me, or should I just tell her the truth. I took a deep breath and decided.

"No" I told the truth.

"No? Then why where you two kissing?"

"I wanted to make you jealous. I wanted to know if you still felt the same way about me. I... I... miss..." Ashley cut me off.

"I miss you too Spence" She leaned in to kiss me, but I pulled back.

"What about Toni?"

She smiled "I broke it off with her this morning."

"Why?"

"She wasn't you. You're my soul mate. You're my everything Spence. Without you I'm nothing. Do you know how long something like that comes around."

"Once in a blue moon" we both said at the same time.

We came together in a earth shattering kiss. I am pretty sure they felt a quake in China. Our tongues battled with each other. I have missed these lips on mine for so long. They are where they belong kissing me. We pulled back from each and just smiled. It seemed like all was right in the world for the moment. We where both panting, but I needed to taste her lips again. I grabbed the back of her neck pulling her into me for another kiss. This one was slow. It was about remembering the old and learning the new. I never want to miss kissing her again.

"I never stopped loving you Spence. Never"

"Me either Ash. I love you too."

I can't wait to see where our life leads us next.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

We have been getting along great for the last few months. Don't get me wrong we still fight on occasions, but we made a rule that we never go to bed angry. Basically we get everything out of our systems and forgive each other. One of my physic teachers said that if you let something maul over that is upsetting you. It will only get worse. So we always tell each other that we love each other before going to sleep. It works.

It's getting close to Christmas, and I cannot think of anything to get Ashley. I sent Leslie and Jessica a Christmas card last week. I hope they get it. Last time I sent them birthday cards that was returned along with a letter stating that I wasn't to contact them. I was smarter this time. I sent the card to Aiden who in returned put the card in another envelope with his address on it addressed to Jessica. Leslie is graduating from high school this year. I'm thinking about going. Jessica is in tenth grade this year.

It hit me like a ton of bricks "I KNOW WHAT TO GET HER" yelling to myself. I love how the fact that if I think about something else the solution for my original problem gets solved.

Looking over at the clock I saw that I had at least two hours before Ashley would be home from classes. I grabbed my keys and headed to mall. She is going to love it.

A couple of hours later...

When I got home I saw that Ashley was home, so I hid the gift in my purse. Exiting my car I made my way inside. Ashley was sitting at the table reading a letter. She looked concerned and upset about it. I made my way over to her to see if I can help.

"Hey babe. (Kissed her cheek) What are reading?" She put the letter away quickly before I had a chance to read it.

"Nothing. Just a credit card offer is all" She was lying.

"You looked really upset for that to be just junk mail" I sat down beside her and lean my head on her shoulder.

"It's nothing I promise, so how was your day" She's changing the subject. I will let it slide for now.

"Good. I did a little shopping. How where your classes" She pulled me into her lap.

"They where boring. I missed you though, so what did you buy at the store" She is like a kid in the candy store when someone mentions shopping.

I giggled at her childlike behavior. She is to cute for words sometimes. I closed the remaining distance between us with a searing kiss. I felt her mouth open slightly granting me access to her mouth with my tongue. I slowly massaged her's with mine. After what felt like hours, when really it was a minute at most, I pulled away to look into her eyes which turned almost black with lust.

I repositioned myself so I was straddling her in the dinning room chair. She pulled me closer into her and capturing my lips again while she wrapped her arms around me grabbing my ass. My hands where tangled in her curly brown locks trying desperately to deepen the kiss.

I was getting worked up fast. I pulled back and locked eyes with her as I started grinding my center into hers, and when they made contact we both moaned in pleasure. I moved my hands to the bottom of her shirt before ripping it off. Looking down at her breast I realized she wasn't wear a bra. My smile grew until it reached my ears. I'm pretty sure it looked like the Grinch's.

Apparently while I was in my naked Ashley induced trance , she managed to take off my shirt and bra. We both smiled and pulled each other into another kiss. I could feel her bare breast pressed into mine. I love the way her body feels against mine. I'm enjoying this when all of a sudden she pushes me back so my back is leaning on the table behind me. She is panting so hard. I am to stun to ask any questions of why she pushed me away, but I got my answer pretty quickly. She attacked my right breast with her mouth. She was sucking on it and teasing it with her tongue. Her left hand was kneading my other breast so it didn't feel left out. I placed my hands at the back of her head pushing her closer into me.

"God Ash! Please don't stop that feels so good" I husked.

She didn't respond vocally. She did however moved over to my other breast to give it the most needed attention from her mouth. I felt her right hand making it's way southward.

"I need to feel you in me so bad" I moaned out in frustration.

I guess that was all she needed because the next thing I know my jeans are unbutton and unzipped. Her fingers brushed against my clit and I shivered with delight. She circled it a couple more times before reaching my soaking wet slit.

She entered me with three fingers right of the bat. It felt like she was trying to split me open. She started pumping slowly in and out of me at first. I was meeting her thrushes with my hips rocking into her fingers wanting them deeper in me. I felt her fingers curl up to meet my spot which she received gushes of fluid from me in response.

She started pumping faster and harder at my request. I was so close I could taste it on the tip of my tongue. Pressing her thumb on my clit sent me into an earth shuddering orgasm. She contuie to pump her fingers inside of me until I finished riding the waves of pleasure racing through my body.

After I finally fell off the cloud she sent me to, I looked into her eyes and kissed her softly on the lips before standing up. My pants fell to the floor leaving me only in my panties. Without a word I pulled Ashley up and dragged her into the bedroom to have my way with her.

Closing the door I realized I had left her present on the floor in my purse. I made a mental note to hid that better later on. For now I had other business to attend to. I made my way over to Ash and pushed her own to the bed. Then I removed the last of her clothing before climbing completely on top of her.

"I love you" I whispered to her over and over again as I made sweet love to her.

We fell asleep in each other arms a couple of hours later. My last thought was she is going to love the ring I brought her.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the last Chapter I'm going to post on this site unless I get some reviews even if its just pms. I just would really like to know what you think of my story even if you hate let me know.

Chapter 2

I woke up early so I could hide Ashley's ring. I placed it a box in the back of our closet. She will never look there.

Looking over at the clock I realize that I have to get ready for class. I have finals next week so it's a review class that I can't miss. I grab a quick shower. Then I make breakfast for Ash and myself. I made eggs and bacon. Ash loves them. I took a tray to her in bed. She was still asleep. She's laying on her stomach with the sheet just covering her butt. I placed the tray next to her and leaned over to give her a kiss to wake her up

"Wake up sleepy."

She grunted a little before rolling over and smiling at me. Giving her another sweet kiss on the lips, I placed the tray of food in front of her.

"Yummy! My favorite. Eggs and bacon" she took a bite.

"I love you Ash, but I have to get to class so I will see you later"

"Love you too. Thanks for breakfast again."

I got up and left the room. Grabbing my books and keys I left for class.

Professor Micheals is perfectionist. I'm not sure what I was thinking when I signed up for Humanities III with the man. Taking notes as best I could considering Billy is sitting beside me talking about some girl she met in a bar last night. I'm not really paying attention so the rest of that conversion is lost on me.

"Billy hush! I'm trying to get the notes for the exam" I whispered. She will want me to lend her my notes again.

"Hey Spence!" Told you. "Can I have your notes after class please"

"Sure" I deadpan. I really shouldn't let her, but I'm to nice of a person to say no.

After class was over I gave Billy my notes with promise she would return them to me in the morning. We walked to my next class, which turns out to be canceled, so I decide to go home and surprise Ashley. Saying bye to Billy I hopped into my car and sped home.

I opened the front door carefully, so she wouldn't hear me sneak up on her. I loving scaring her. She was sitting at the table and in the same chair from yesterday. Great memories. Maybe we can relive it again today. Smiling I made my way to her and realized that she was on the phone talking to someone.

"I know. I know. I saw the letter yesterday." I'm guessing the person on the other end is talking.

"Listen to me" She is mad. That is so turning me on right now. "I can't tell her" What?

"I don't care what you have to do fix it. Now" She slammed the phone down and turned around.

"HOLY SHIT! You scared the living daylights out of me" She is trying to catch her breath.

I haven't said anything still. My mind is still processing what I heard of the phone conversation.

"Can't tell me what?" I'm mad now and hurt. I can tell she trying to figure out how to tell me.

"That they are releasing him next week" She wont meet my eyes.

"Releasing who?"

"Um" Then it hits me who she is talking about.

"Stan!" She just nods and everything goes black.

Opening my eyes and looking around, I try to sit up but fall back on the bed and groan. My head feels like it has just been run over by mack truck. How did I get in the bedroom anyway. I remember I was talking to Ash in the dinning room. She told me that...no that must be a dream, because he can't be getting out. I brought out of my thoughts by the door opening up. It's Ash she has a water bottle and a bottle of pills.

She comes and sits on the bed beside me handing me the water and a couple of pills. After swallowing the pills I sit the water bottle down on the night stand.

"Please tell me I was dreaming that he is going to be free"

"No. I'm sorry babe. I really wanted to find a way to keep him there without you knowing."

"I needed to know Ash"

"I know but I just wanted to protect you. I love you and I hate for you to hurt"

"I know. I think only thing we can do is get a restraining order against him again."

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes"

"Thank god. How much do you way Spence? I swear I felt like I was lugging a elephant into the bedroom." I smacked her on the arm.

"Ass"

She started pouting. I can't stay mad at her with that face, and she knows it. I am so whipped.

"Sorry. Now come get in this bed with me and cuddle."

Ash climbed into the bed with me and wrapped her arms around me.

"We'll call out lawyer tomorrow"

I nodded. Why can't my life just be simple without all the drama.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

It's been a couple of weeks since I found out. He has been out of jail for a week now. I swear I think I see him everywhere I go. I hate being paranoid. Well that is what Ash is calling it anyway. I hate leaving the house. She keeps telling me how would he even know where I'm living now. I know she's right but I just keep having this feeling like is coming for me.

Realizing time, Ashley should be home already. I'm probably worrying over nothing but decided to call her anyway. After the fifth ring, I was panicking. I hung up and tried calling again. There was still no answer.

"Ash where are you" I said mostly to myself.

I walked outside to see if maybe I could see her car coming down the street. Maybe her phone is just dead or something. Walking outside I realize her car was sitting in the driveway but mine wasn't.

I went back in the house and called Billy to see if she has seen Ash at all today. Apparently she was at all her classes, and Billy saw her leave to come home over and hour ago. I am so going to kill her if she stopped at the store and didn't let me know.

It hit me like a ton of bricks at that thought. What if she's dead? Oh god I don't even want to think about that. I tried Ash's phone one more time no answer. DAMN IT!

I was fixing to throw the phone across the room when it started ringing. I looked down at the caller ID. It said Shand's of Jacksonville.

Why is the hospital calling me? ASHLEY!

I answered the phone quickly.

"Hello"

"Is this Spencer Carlin?"

"Yes"

"You where listed at person to contact for one Ashley Davies"

"Is she ok. Please tell me she is ok" I'm frenetic now.

"Ma'am she's been in a car accident" No. No. No. This can't be happening to me.

"I'll be right there. Tell her I'm coming" I hung up the phone.

I can't drive like this. I called Billy and told her what had happened. She came over and drove us to the hospital.

We arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later. I was in a dead sprint to the nurses station from the parking lot. Once I reached the desk it took me a minute to catch my breath before I could talk.

"Ashley Davies" That's all I could get out.

"She is in surgery right now. Are you family?"

"Yes I'm her cousin" I had to lie. Florida law will not let me know anything about her condition unless I'm family.

"Ok just wait over in the waiting room, and someone will be with you soon."

I walked over the waiting area. Billy was already over there. I sat down beside her and just lost it. I could feel her trying comfort me but it was no use I needed my Ashley that all there was to it.

I would look up every time the door would open, but they where never looking for me. Billy went to go get us some coffee and snack. I don't think I could eat anything even if I wanted to.

A man walked into the waiting room, I could see his badge.

"Spencer Carlin" Whoa. Why is this cop wanting me.

"Yes"

"I need to ask you some questions about the accident that Ashley Davies was in"

"Okay" I wasn't even there what could I possible answer.

"She was driving your car correct?" I just nodded.

"Was..." I cut him off.

"Look she doesn't drink, and she is not on drugs. She was coming home from her college classes. Please tell what happen." I pleaded.

" She was hit by a car running a red light"

"How is the driver of the other car?" I guess I needed to ask because if the person isn't dead they will be soon.

"He was killed instantly. He wasn't wearing a seatbelt" Good.

"Who was he"

"She that is the thing Spencer. We have reason to believe that he hit that car on purpose.

"Why and Who?"

"We think he was trying to kill you. We believe that he thought it was you that was in the car. His name was Stan Carlin. Do you know him since he has the same last name"

This cannot be happening. I can't believe that asshole might have took away the best thing in my life.

"Yes he was my stepfather"

"Why would he want you dead?"

"Revenge" I deadpan. " I put him in jail a few years back for assault"

"Okay thanks I think that is all I need. I will be in touch if I need any other information. I hope your friend is okay"

"Thanks" He left.

I think I've been sitting here for hours with no word. Billy is holding my hand now. She keeps telling me everything is fine and that they would of been in here if anything bad had happened.

I look up again. It's another doctor.

"Ashley Davies?"

"Yes" I rush over to him.

"You are?"

"I'm her cousin. Please tell me how she is."

"Well..."

Chapter 4

"Well...she was hit really hard. She suffered a broken leg and arm. She also received several blows to the head. On top of that she has several broken ribs. There was also some internal bleeding, but we took care of that with the surgery."

"Is she going to be okay?" I wanted to know about the damage sure but at that moment I just want to make sure she was alive.

"I'm sorry. Yes she's in recovery. I will take you to see her. By the way my name is Dr. James."

"Spencer Carlin. Please take me to see Ashley now." I have to see my baby.

He told me to follow him. Billy said she would wait for me. I told her to go ahead and go home. There was no way I was leaving this hospital without Ash. She said okay, so I thanked her for the help and hugged her good-bye.

He took me down a long hallway towards some elevators. Once inside he pressed the number three. The doors closed, and we began to travel upwards. The silence was uncomfortable in here. He kept looking at me like he wanted to ask a question.

Finally it became to much so I just asked him

"What?"

"I was just wondering if you had a boyfriend." He did not just try to hit on me when my girlfriend was injured in a car accident. I rolled my eyes before answering him.

"You're not my type sorry." I replied unamused.

"Well your loss" Whatever I could really care less.

The elevator dinged. Signifying that we arrived to the correct floor. I continue to follow him down the hallway filled with people rushing in and out of rooms. I hate the smell of hospitals. They always smell like death to me.

We finally reached her room. The room number was 326.

"Here we are." That is all he said before he walked away.

I looked through the small window on the door before entering. I was afraid of what I would see in there. She has always been my rock. My support system. My everything Now I have to be that for her. Taking a deep breath, I entered the room with my eyes closed.

Opening them back up after the door closed behind me, I released the breath that I was holding. I made my way to her. She looked so weak just laying there. There where bruises, cuts, and scrapes all over her. She had a IV in her hand, and an oxygen mask on too. I hate seeing her like this but at least she is still alive.

I pull a chair up next to her bed and sit down. Grabbing her hand I begin to stroke it while telling her how much I love her. Tears are running down my face steadily.

"Ash baby please wake up and talk to me. Please I need you so much right now." I lean up over the top of her and place a delicate kiss to her forehead.

Laying my head down by her hand, I hum our song until I feel sleep overtake me.

I'm awoken suddenly by someone rubbing my head. Jumping up I look over to see that Ashley is awake. Not thinking I pull her into a hug.

"Ow Spence! Careful I'm a little sore" She smiled at me the best she could

"Sorry. I'm just so happy you're awake." I give a sweet peck on the lips.

"So how long have you been here and what happen? I only remember driving home to see you then I woke up here with you asleep in that chair."

Before I could answer a nurse came in to check some of the machines and mummbling something about doctor coming to check on Ash in a little bit. I wasn't listening I was just happy Ash was awake and with me. She left a couple of minutes later.

"You where in a car accident. A guy ran a red light and hit you hard" I'm sure if I should tell her who yet.

"Is he okay?" I just looked at her while I played with her one good hand. I laced my fingers with hers and squeezed.

"No. He was killed instantly" She is getting a little upset. I squeeze her hand again before I continue.

"It was Stan" Her face is white now. I guess she realizes I wasn't paranoid about seeing him around town now. "He thought you where me that is why he hit you."

She has tears in her eyes now.

"Spence I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you said you saw him around."

"It's okay. I wouldn't of believe me either"

The doctor came in before we could talk further. It was Dr. James again. He said a bunch of things but only thing I got from it was. She was going to be fine and she was going to be staying in the hospital for at least two weeks. Neither one of us where happy about that.

They moved her into a private room with a slightly bigger bed. There was also a view of a park with a pond out the window.

A nurse came in and gave Ash some pain meds and left again.

"Spence will you come lay with me while I sleep"

"I don't want to hurt you"

"You wont. Please I just want to feel you next me."

I agreed and climbed into the bed with her on the side that didn't have any broken bones. We kissed briefly before we both fell into a peaceful slumber.

Chapter 5

"I hate hospitals" I don't think I could say that enough at this point. I hate the smells, beeping, and most importantly I hate being walked in on by complete strangers. Ash is supposedly getting out in two days. Her cuts and scrapes have scabbed over. I'm pretty sure the one on her cheek is going to leave a small scar. Ashley is getting some more test done. I think they are also going to change her casts too.

The wheel her back in sporting two new blue casts. She is smiling so it must be good news. Returning the smile

"What they say?"

"That I'm normal and good go in two days." I chuckled and shook my head a little.

"Hun?" She was very confused by my response apparently.

"Baby you where never normal. The accident must of jarred something." I dodge a washcloth being throne at me.

"You're mean. I'm not talking to anymore." She huffed and folded her arms.

She is so sexy when she's hot and bothered. I made a mental note to do it again when she is feeling better. I guess for now I should act remorseful and make up. Putting on my best doe eyed look, I pouted and begged for forgiveness. After fifteen minutes she finally forgave me. I must be losing my touch. It has never taken me that long.

We where making out again until we heard the door open. I shot up and away from her before the nurse or doctor came in. I hate being interrupted. It was Dr. James or as I like to call him Dr. Dickhead. Ashley doesn't like him much either. I think if she didn't have those casts on, she would have kicked ass by now.

As soon as he walks in, he spots me sitting by the window. He smiles, but I refuse to return it. After he checks Ash's chart and machines, he makes his way over to me. I groan to myself and keeping repeating two more days.

"Spence" He so did not just call me that. Only my friends and Ashley call me that.

"It's Spencer or Miss. Carlin to you" I don't see the point in being nice anymore. He doesn't take the hint.

"Right. So I was wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat with me on my break." If looks could kill. He would be six feet under just from the glare that Ashley is shooting in his direction.

"NO!" Is all I say as I make my past him to sit on the bed beside Ash. I squeeze her hand as reassurance that I'm not even considering it.

He looks at our hands clasped together and smiles. Making his way to door he turns around

"Spencer may I speak to you in the hallway"

Ashley and I are both dumbfounded by this. I just nod, and he steps out of the room waiting for me. I give her a kiss on the cheek telling her I will be back in a minute. I follow him into the hallway.

"You know I can have you kicked out of her room since your not really family" He has an evil look in his eyes.

I open my mouth to say something smart back but think better of it, and I close it. Instead I just stare at him waiting for the next question sure to come.

"If you go a date with me, I will not say word about this to anyone. Who knows maybe all you need is to find the right guy to get you out of this gay phase." That was the wrong thing to say. I'm seething. I swear there is steam coming out of my ears.

I collect myself a little before speaking

"YOU ASSHOLE!" I guess I'm not that collected after all. "If you talk to me or threaten me again. I will have your licenses revoked. This is HARASSMENT!" He is shrinking away. I guess he thought I would give in or something. Dumb ass.

"This is not a phase. She is my girlfriend, best friend, and soul mate, so I just you leave me alone. I have never even given you the slightest of hints that I was interested in you. Back off before I report you." I stormed back into the room and slammed the door behind me.

I saw Ashley jumped as the door close. I made my way to her giving her a hug. She hugged me back, and I realized that I was crying. I always seem to cry when I get really worked up for some reason. I told her about the argument. She suggested that we report him anyway, so he can't do that to someone else. I agreed.

He was placed on leave for a month without pay. I was lucky some of the nurses backed up my story otherwise he would be here and I would be waiting in the car for Ashley instead of in the hospital.

We got home last night. It was great sleep in our bed again. Hospital beds suck. I could probably write a book on all the things I hate about hospitals. I can't believe Christmas is only three days away. I know she hasn't gotten me anything, but it doesn't matter as long as I have her. I smile thinking about the ring again.

We really wanted a big tree this year but everything that has happened. We found a small table top tree. Decorating it was fun. We actually popped some popcorn and stung it around the tree. We also placed some of out favorite decorations too. It wasn't a lot but it is perfect for us.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

It's Christmas Day. I love this time of the year now. I use to hate it, but I really don't want to get into that today. Ashley is still asleep beside me with her arm across her face. She is so cute in her pj's. I get out the bed carefully not to wake her up. I want to wrap her present and place under the tree before she wakes.

Once in the closet I carefully remove the box that I placed her present in. I grab some wrapping paper, tape, and scissors. Once in the dinning room I proceed to wrap her gift which took less then two minutes. Pancakes sound great, so I decide to make some for myself and ash.

While I'm making them I hear someone hobble in. That can be only one person it's Ashley.

"Pancakes! Yummy!" She must of really hated that hospital food to be this excited over pancakes.

"Merry Christmas sweety!" I turn around to give her a quick kiss before turning back to the pancakes. I don't want to burn them.

"So whose present it that underneath the tree" I swear she is only five years old sometimes.

"It's yours and do not touch it, or I will take it back."

"Yes mommy" She is mocking me.

After we finished eaten breakfast. Ashley begged and begged to open her gift. I was not ready to give it to her just yet, so I suggested that we watch that movie A Christmas Story.

"Spence, it probably will not even be own right now" she is so cute when she whines.

"I'll make you a deal if it isn't own we will open gifts." She agreed. I guess I should of mentioned that TNT plays that movie for twenty fours straight on Christmas Day.

Ashley and I laughing so hard at the boy who stuck is tongue to the flag pole. I mean come on I live in Florida and even I know not to do that. They had to call the fire department and police department just to get him off the flag pole.

The movie has just ended and looking over at Ash she is out like a light. I place a light kiss to her temple before getting up and getting everything setup for later.

I strung up the extra lights in the backyard/patio through all the trees and bushes we had. Then I found all the candles I could throughout the house. I set them around the small area too. Lastly, I placed a blanket on the floor with pillows laying all over it.

Stepping away from what I had done, I was extremely proud of myself. The place looked great. I just have to wait for her to wake up now. I made my way back into the living room and laid down beside her, so when she wakes up she will not realize I left.

Thirty minutes later I feel Ash starting to move around. I open my eyes to be met with gorgeous brown ones.

"Hey. How long have I've been asleep?" She stretched as she asked me.

"A couple of hours."

"Time for presents" She really is a kid at heart.

"Yes come on."

I pulled her into the dining room with our tiny tree in it. She looked underneath the tree and frowned. I knew what she was thinking.

"Ash don't worry about it. Having you here with me is the best present I could ever ask for."

I leaned in and gave her a simple kiss upon which she took the opportunity to deepen. I sat down and pulled her on top of my lap while I continued to kiss her, so I wouldn't hurt her leg with the walking cast on it. I pulled back when the need for air became to much. We where both panting extremely hard. Out of breath I asked her if she was ready to open her gift yet. She lit up at that. Still sitting on my lap I handed her the small box.

"Don't open it yet. Here put this own." I gave her a blindfold.

I lead her to the backyard/patio. I helped her sit down before removing the blindfold.

"Spence when did you do all this?"

"While you where sleeping"

"It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you love it. Please open your present now." My stomach felt like a million butterflies went wild inside. God I hope she loves it.

She removed the wrapping paper. Looking up at me and then back down to the box, she looked nervous. I hope this isn't to soon. She opened the box, and her face was one of shock. I guess it is now or never.

"Ashley. I love you with all my heart. I know we can't get really married, but I want to. To you. You are my soul mate, my lover, and most importantly my best friend. I know it would only be a commitment ceremony but to me that is the same. Ashley Nicole Davies will you marry me and make me the happy woman in the world."

I was starting to worry when she didn't answer right away. I couldn't look her in the eyes. I was scared that I would see the rejection in them.

"Spence look at me." She finally spoke. I did as she ask. Looking into her teary eyes that matched mine, I didn't see rejection. I saw

"I would love to marry you." She cut off my rambling by answering the way I prayed she would, but I have to make sure.

"What?"

"I said yes. I will marry you Spencer Lynn Carlin." I tackled her not even thinking about her ribs or other broken bones that where almost healed. I kissed her with everything I had which was almost purely happiness.

"OW!"

"Sorry. I was just so happy. I forgot about your injuries."

"It's okay. Come here"

She pulled me to her. We made love that day on the patio covered with lights. This is the best Christmas ever.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

Planning a wedding is a lot of work. I have been looking through magazines after magazines for weeks now. I still have no idea about any of it.

Screaming at the top of my lungs, I chucked all of my magazines and notes across the room. I've had it.

"ASHLEY!"

She comes running out the second bedroom, which we turned into a study, wondering what's wrong.

"What's wrong Spence?"

"What's wrong is the planning of this wedding. I mean I asked you. Shouldn't you be planning all this or something" I say as I run my fingers through my hair.

"Spence calm down. Okay. Listen I've been thinking about that. Why don't we have a small ceremony on the beach wearing like sun dresses or something." Where was she three hours ago when I was pulling all my hair out like a mad woman.

"I love it" I pull her closer to me and place a kiss to her lips.

"Great! Now all you have to do is figure out who you want as your maid of honor, date, and guests." Well that shouldn't be to hard.

"Billy is going to be my maid of honor. I also think we should maybe set a date sometime in the summer."

"See now your almost done. What about the guests?" I really don't have anyone except for Billy. Maybe I can get a hold of my sisters. They would come right?

"I'm not sure. Who are you going to invite?"

"I have some family up north I was going to invite, but there will not be a lot since most do not agree with my life style choice" She put air quotes around that last bit and rolled her eyes.

"So what maybe a total of ten people give or take a few."

"At most. Your going to invite your sisters right?"

"Yes I'm going to try."

"Good. Tomorrow we go dress shopping."

"Wait. Who is going to be your maid of honor?"

"Um... My friend Tina from back home. I've been talking to her lately, and she said she was coming. Just to let her know when."

Ashley left after that. She went back to the study. I wonder what she is studying in there since school is out. My girl is really dedicated to her school work. I went and picked up my notes leaving the Bride magazine. I wrote down everything Ash and I discussed about what we wanted. I also made a guest list and a list of possible people to perform the ceremony.

After calling about ten different Justice of the Peace that turned me down with one excuse or another, I finally call the last one my list which was a notary of the public. I explained to her what we where looking for, and she agreed. I was so excited that we found someone instead of doing my happy dance in my hear. I was busting a move across the living room floor. It must of been funny because I stopped as soon as I heard laughing. I looked up to be met with brown eyes. She was leaning against the door frame with an amused look plastered to her face.

"Whatever. Your just jealous you can't dance like me" She sort of nodded her head in the negative before agreeing with me.

"So why are you so happy?"

"Because I found someone to marry us!" I screamed in excitement.

"What are you serious?"

"Yes"

We where both dancing around now. I can't believe I've almost planned everything out in one day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

I found a gorgeous white sun dress for the wedding and a pair of white reef flip flops. Ashley is going to love the dress. It is a very simple dress. I didn't want a lot. It has spaghetti straps and is about knee length. All in all the dress is airy and cool but most importantly comfortable. We also decided not to let the other one see each other dresses, so I took mine to Billy's apartment to store until time.

We both have started our spring term in college. This is going to be my hardest semester by far. I had to take a bunch of my degree specific classes. If I would of realized how many different types of physiology classes I had to take for a degree in Social Service, I probably would have thought of something else.

I decided on this course of study because of my past. I figured if I can keep one other child from going through what I did. It would be worth it.

_Hate is a strong word but I really don't like you _I haven't heard that ring tone in years. Why is she calling me now.

"Hello"

"You're going to pay for killing my husband!" Paula is really mad.

"I didn't kill him. He tried to kill and kill himself in the process. It's not my fault he was a dumb ass you didn't wear a seatbelt." I shot back.

"You're going to pay you little slut" she hung up before I could even defend myself.

I wonder how she even got my phone number in the first place. I wiped away a tear that escaped my eyes as I heard the front door opening. I will never cry over her again. Ashley appeared in the doorway looking adorable as ever.

"What's wrong sweety" I guess she saw the tear.

"Paula just called me" I looked away. I didn't want her know that I still wanted my mom even though she has hurt me over and over again.

"Are you okay? What did she want? Do I need to hire a hitman to take her out?" She engulfed me into a tight hug. I always feel so safe, loved, and warm in her arms.

"I'm fine. She um... blamed me for his death"

"What? Whose death?" Her face had a confused look until I swear I saw a light bulb go off over the top of her hear.

"Yeah" is all I could say to her in that moment.

"So um just called and yelled at you. We'll get our numbers changed again" I smiled at her concern.

"Yeah. She um said I was going to pay" I didn't say anything else. I'm not sure if I want to change my number again. It's get annoying after awhile.

I pulled her in closer to me taking a deep breath memorize her scent. I swear I could pick out of a line up even if I was blindfolded just by smelling her hear. I laugh a little at that thought.

"What's so funny?" She pulled back and looked at me.

"Nothing. I just really love the way you smell."

"Well I love the way you smell too." She leaned in and captured my lips with her's.

We started out innocently kissing each other but before we knew it. We where in a full blown make out session. Our lips where bruised from kissing, sucking, and nipping each other. Our hands where roaming in some not so PG places on our bodies. I pulled back panting

"Ash baby"

"Umm" I guess her mind isn't working right now.

"I want something to eat" I husked while staring her directly in the eyes.

"I'll cook you something. What do you want?" She is really clueless sometimes. I shook my head and laughed.

"I don't want food"

"Oh"

That was all it took. She stood up and pulled me with her into the bedroom. Once in the bedroom I pushed Ash down on the bed and laid on top of her covering my mouth with hers. I was not going to think about anything but my girl.

"I love you" is all I said before removing her clothes and claiming her body as mine.

Chapter 9

It's been about a week since Paula as called me again. After that first called, I received a total of ten calls in two weeks. Ashley suggested that I put a restraining order on her for harassment. I really just didn't want to waste my time with her so instead I just changed the phone numbers again.

My only other problem at the moment is trying to figure out what Ash is up to. I mean she has been secretive and sneaking around a lot lately. I hate to think it though, but I think she might be cheated on me. If she is that will kill me. She is all I have in this world, and I just proposed to her too. I just hope I'm wrong. I'm brought out of my thoughts by the front door opening and shutting.

"SPENCER!" Why is Ashley yelling for me? Why is she home so early from class too?

"WHAT!" Why not yell back.

I make my way into the living room to be meet with an excited Ashley. She is positively glowing. I don't think I've seen her this happy in a long time.

"Spence it's time" I'm pretty sure I'm giving her my what the fuck face.

"Huh?"

"It's time! Go get dress! Come on we have to go now!" Still the same face.

"Huh?" I'm not really saying a lot. She shoves me into the bedroom and starts throwing clothes at me while telling me to hurry.

I'm so confused. Maybe this is why she has been acting so weird this past week. I get dressed in a simple pair of jeans, t-shirt, and Van slip-ons before I am shoved out the door and into the car.

Ashley pulls out of the driveway, but she is not heading towards town.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise"

Pouting a little "Please tell me?"

"No!" She chuckles at my pout.

I cross my arms over my chest "Fine!" I huffed. Then a thought came to me. "Ash. Is this place, we are going to, the reason you've been so secretive and sneaky this past week?"

"Yes" Is all she says before turning back to road. I sigh and lean back into my seat. I guess I will find out what is going on soon enough.

My God are we ever going to get there. I swear we have been driving for hours, and we are in the middle of nowhere. "Ash.." She cuts me off my pulling over on the side of the road.

"Here put this on." I so thought we stopped using the blindfolds. I sigh and roll my eyes and place the blindfold over my head so I can't see anymore.

Ashley pulls back out on the road. We end up driving for another ten minutes before we come to a stop and cuts the car off.

"Do not take that off until I tell you to!" Bossy Ashley is hot.

She comes around and opens my door and helps me out of the car. Taking hold of my waist she leads me in a direction. I hear her knock on a door. I hope she is not... My thought is cut short we a woman answers the door. I can tell because of the voice. I'm lead inside what I am assuming is her house.

Ashley sits me down on the floor for some reason, and then she joins me.

"You can remove your blindfold now"

After I removed it, I was actually sitting in the middle of some woman's house, and she is nowhere to be found.

"Ash what are we..." I'm cut off by a sound of clattering through the house.

I look towards the sound and in runs four little puppies covered in wrinkles. I just look over to Ashley, and she has the biggest smile on her face I have ever seen.

"Pick one out Spence" I think I will smack myself for ever thinking that she was cheating on me.

I'm watching all the pups and playing with them trying to decide, and I can hear the lady who's name is Mary talking to Ash.

"...They are fulled blooded English Bulldogs. They're shots are up to date..." I focused back on the pups. They are just so cute.

One finally came over to me and started licking my hand. He was silver with dark chocolate bridle patches all over him. He was also the smallest one out of the litter of four. I picked him up to cuddle. He instantly started licking my noise. Yup! He's a keeper.

"I want him" Ashley and Mary look over to see which one I had chosen.

"Aw he's a cutie Spence!" Ashley says while petting him. He licks her face as well.

"We will take him" She told Mary while handing her money. Whoa! That was a lot of money she just gave that lady. I think she just paid several thousand dollars for a puppy.

On the ride home the puppy is sitting in my lap while I play with him.

"You just have the cutest face. Yes you do" I'm not sure why I'm talking to the dog in baby talk, but I'll go with it.

"So what should we name him?" Ashley stopped my gushing over the him.

"Um you decide since I picked him out."

"Okay"

She appears to be thinking very hard. I just keep staring waiting for an answer. Finally she yells she has it.

"Well"

"How about we call him Houdini?" Like the magician? I like it!

"I love it"

"I love you babe!" She leans over and gives me a small kiss on the check.

"Love you too" I smile brightly at her. She is so getting a personal thank you when we get home.

I lift the pup to my face "So how do you like the name Houdini?" He barks and wags his nub of tail as a reply. I guess he likes it too.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 10

"HOUDINI!!!!" I swear that dog can get out of any pen we put him in. Ashley thinks its funny and claims she sure did name him right. I just keep telling her we should of named him obedient or something along those lines. I love him though. I mean who could stay mad at that face of his it is so adorable.

We have been working with him on housebreaking. He is actually doing really good for his age. There as only been a few accidents, but they where mostly our fault for not waking up to take him outside.

Billy is going to babysit him tonight for us though. Ash has planned some surprise romantic night for us. I can't wait even though I don't want to leave him but at least he will be well taken care of.

That's what I'm doing right now. I'm getting dressed for tonight. Billy came and picked up Houdini about thirty minutes ago. Ashley went all out for tonight. She bought me a dress with matching everything.

The dress is a satin blue that reminds me of the ocean before a storm. The lace bra and panties match. I decided to do my hair simple for tonight. I did a simple twist with my long bangs and pulled them to back and attached them with a matching burette.

After getting ready, I sat down on the couch to wait for her. She didn't want to get ready in the same place as me, so she went to a friends house to get dressed. I guess she wants us to be able to drool over each other when we see how hot we look in these dresses.

Thirty minutes later...

A knock at the door brings me back to reality. She is here. Opening the front door, I'm meet with a grinning Ashley holding a dozen white lilies.

"These are for you beautiful"

I take the lilies and meet with a sweet loving kiss on the lips.

"The flowers are beautiful Ash. I love you so much"

"I love you too Spence. You look gorgeous"

"You look..." I stop my spill about how beautiful she looks as I taken in her entire outfit. She is wearing a short green dress that wraps around her neck. There is also no back to it. I'm pretty sure I'm drooling with my mouth hanging wide open. "Beautiful, stunning, and HOT baby"

"I know" she just smirked.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise so come on" She pulls me out of the house after I set the flowers in a vase with water.

Walking out to the driveway, We're met by a man in a suit holding a door open to a limo. I'm speechless. She has really went all out tonight.

"Surprise Baby" she lets me in first, so I can slide over enough to give her room. She enters the car after me, and the guy (we'll call him Pat) closes the door. He gets behind the wheel and Ashley tells him to head the restaurant.

I lean over and start to kiss down her neck while murmurings sweet nothings to her. I find her pulse point and begin to suck while moving my had to grasp her round amble breast. She moans in pleasure before she pulls back

"Be patient babe. We will get to that late. Right now we are almost the restaurant." She was really turn on. I could tell by the dark shade of brown her eyes turned.

"Okay" is all I managed to say while trying to bring myself under control.

"We're here Ms. Davies" Pat informs us before getting out to open the door for us.

"Thanks Pat. We'll be a little while why don't you go get something to eat, and we will call you when we're done. Okay" He just nodded and walked away.

Looking at the restaurant we where at, I can't believe she brought me here. It's Red Lobster?

"Um Ash. Why did we get dressed up?" She has a evil smile plastered on her face.

"I just wanted to she you in that dress. I've had dreams with you wearing something similar to it. Plus they are having all you can eat shrimp" O' Yes. I just got really excited about coming here. All I can eat Shrimp Scampi. Can you say heaven.

I'm pretty sure we eat our weight in shrimp tonight. I'm stuffed. We walk outside and Pat is there to meet us.

"Next location ladies?" Ashley just nods in the affirmative.

We climb back into the limo to be taken to our next destination. We made small talk all the way. We talked about everything and nothing at all. I love being able to talk to her like this. I was about to ask her another question when she grabbed me behind the neck and pulled me into a heated kiss. Her tongue brushed across my bottom lip begging for entrance which I gladly granted. The kiss deepened to the point of our teeth crushing against each other. I pulled back a little and sucked her bottom lip in between my teeth. Nipping a little I released her and began to trail kisses down her chin and around to her ear. I nipped her ear and licked around the outside of it with my tongue before blowing on it slightly until I pulled back and looked into my baby in the eyes.

I was lost in her eyes. I had no concept of time or life around me. I was hooked. She was too since she never looked away either. Our staring contest was interrupted by Pat announcing that we have arrived once a again.

We where at the pier. Ashley had setup a blanket and candles on the beach. There was soft music playing in the background.

"May I have this dance"

I simply nodded, and Ashley took my hand and led me towards the water. She spun me around into her arms where we started to dance. I placed my arms around her neck while she placed hers on my waist.

Looking into her eyes, I could see all the love, happiness, want, and lust. I leaned in to capture her lips with mine. The kiss was slow, gentle, and loving. I hope is was conveying everything I felt. I pulled back

"I want you here! Right now!" I growled.

I pulled her down onto the blanket and straddled her waist. I looked at her one more time just to make sure she was okay with what we where about to do here. She smiled and gave me a small nod. That was all I needed to close the distance between us.

Sloppy, rough, and needy could basically describe our kissing at the moment. "You taste so good" I went for another kiss. "I will never get tired of this/you" I went in again except this time I started working my way down her neck to her collar bone. Frustrated with the dress, I lifted her up a little to reach the back of her dress and unclasped the neck strap. I pulled the dress down just low enough to give me access to her breasts. I covered my mouth over her left breast while my hand teased the other one.

"Oh god Spencer! That feels so good. Don't Stop" she moaned out during my assault of her body.

I grinned to myself before moving southward and taking her dress with me. Her hands where playing with my blonde locks and pushing me towards where she needed me the most. I am in a teasing mood so instead of listen I decided to play with her belly button. I traced the lining of the belly button with my tongue.

"OH O Mummm Oh god! Please!" She can't decide. I love what I do to her.

Still playing with her belly button I removed the dress completely. She was naked except of a pair of green lace thongs. I could smell her arousal. She is like a waterfall with fluids pouring out of her. I'm not far behind her in that department either.

"Spence"

"Yeah" I refuse to stop what I'm doing.

"Too many clothes"

I stood up and unzipped my dress letting it fall to the ground around my legs. I still had on my matching bra and panties. The look she was giving me made me pool instantly at my center. I reached behind my back and unclasped my bra. It fell to the ground with the dress.

"You're beautiful" we both said together.

I knelt back down on top of Ashley and crushed our bodies together. I licked my lips one more time before taking her lips with mine. I slid one my legs in between her. She did the same to me. We started grinding into each other. She is defiantly soaked. She is close but so am I. I give her one more kiss before moving down to her hot moist center. I removed her thong and blew over her erect clit. She let out a hiss of approval.

I kissed her clit once before fully attacking it with my tongue. Her body was rocking against my face and lifting off the ground while she moaned and groaned in pleasure. I grabbed her hips to steady her to continue my assault.

"So Close"

I stopped my all of my attention on her clit. She groaned in desperation for release. I slid myself up her body to become face to face again. We where both panting hard.

"Same time" is all I told her.

I inserted two fingers into her, and she did the same to me. We both started pumping in and out matching each others movements.

"More" I inserted a third finger into her and continued to pump.

I was close too. Then I felt Ash add another finger into me. O God I'm gonna cum. I felt her walls tighten around my hand. She close too.

"Almost there" We said at the same time.

I brushed my thumb over her clit. She screamed as her orgasm ripped through her body. Mine came almost instantly after that. We both kept pumping until we came down off our cloud.

I pulled out and wrapped my arms around her. "I love you so much." I gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"You're amazing Spence. I would be lost without you bade. You're my light in a dark tunnel. I love you" I kissed her again.

We laid there just cuddling looking at the stars.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 11

I have never been so sore in my life. Muscles I didn't even know I had hurt. I think Ash is sore too. I saw her walking stiffly to the bathroom a couple of minutes ago. It's so worth it though. Last night was amazing. After making love on the beach, we got dressed and went to the hotel room. We kept going at it until early this morning. I need more sleep.

I groaned and pulled the covers over my head hiding from the sunlight.

A couple of seconds later I hear the a flush and in comes a cheery Ashley. She jumps on top of me.

"Wakey! Wakey babe!"

"No come back to bed with me." I pull her down on top of me holding tightly.

She wiggled her way loose "I would love too". Here comes the but. "We have to pick up Houdini from Billy's in a hour".

That was all I needed. I hopped out of the bed sending Ashley to ground with "hump". I got dressed and dragged her outside. Looking around I realize something.

"Ash. Baby um how are we gonna get home. We don't have a car."

"I called up a cab."

The cab pulled up a minute later. We loaded up, and he drove us home. Once we got home we climbed inside of Ashley's car to drive to Billy's."

We pulled into her driveway. We heard screaming from the house. We looked at each other and said Houdini at the same time. We laughed all the way to the front door.

"BRING THAT BACK HERE! HOW DID YOU GET OUT THIS TIME!" He sure does live up to his name.

I knocked on the door and was meet with a frantic Billy. I guess he gave her a real run for her money.

"Here take him now" She shoved him into my arms. I looked down at him. He had the most innocent looking face.

"Billy what happened?"

"That dog is the devil! He got out of every pen I put him in. Even the dog kennel. He also ate my favorite pair of shoes. Not to mention that he whined and barked all night until I put him in the bed with me. Sarah was not to happy with that."

"Where is Sarah?" Sarah is Billy's girlfriend. She met her at that club she was telling me about a while ago.

"She left for work over a hour ago."

"Okay well we will go and let you get some rest" We collected all of the things we gave her for Houdini and left.

A couple of hours later...

We where walking him through the park. We all love it here. There is a pond with ducks in it too. We use to bring old bread to feed them, but we had to stop that since Houdini chases after them. Plus one the big ones tried to attack him.

We're sitting on the ground enjoying the peace and quiet together. Ashley is playing fetch with him too. He can't run at all. He just hops around after the ball. I guess he is tired because he just falls over and refuses to get up. He panting really loud and his tongue is hanging out too.

Ashley pulls me into her, so I'm sitting between her legs with her arms wrapped around me and her chin on my shoulder.

"I've been thinking"

"You shouldn't do that. You could get hurt"

"Ass" She pokes me in the side.

"Anyway what I was saying is since spring break is coming up in a few weeks. We should do a road trip just the three of us." Three of us?

I guess she sees my confusion and explains that we probably will not be able to leave the dog with anyone else again. She's right. I don't think Billy and Sarah will ever keep him again. I laugh a little at that thought.

"So where are we going?"

"To visit your sisters"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm looking for Beta if interested let me know. I hope you like the update!**

Chapter 12

"M... My... My sisters. As in the ones who live with Wicked Witch of the West?" To say that her suggestion total shocked me would be an understatement.

"Yeah." She cuts me off before I can say anything else "let me finish". I just nod for her to continue.

"They're family. You have every right to see them and talk with them if you choose. I'm also pretty sure you would like to tell them about the engagement in person too." She's right. I just wish that I would never have to see Paula again.

"What about Paula? She is not going to let me near them. Plus to add to a list of reasons not to go she thinks I'm responsible for killing her husband. I'm also pretty sure that she... she..."

I couldn't finish that sentence no matter how hard I tried. Ashley just looked at me like she knew what I was gonna say because she finished my thought for me.

"She can't hurt you no more Spence. I promise" I believe her. I have to.

I sighed because I was defeated. I gave in. I guess where going to visit my sisters and all my other nightmares for spring break. Sounds like a party. I think I'm the one that will end up being the pinata though.

"Woof! Woof!" Houdini's hungry. Ashley just laughs at the pup hopping around at our feet with excitement. I wish I got that excited every time I was about to eat.

I fed him while Ash gave him some water. He attacks his food as fast I can put it down. His front paws are standing in the dish while he eats. He is so going to need another bath afterwards.

"Penny for you thoughts" Ashley asks backing me into the kitchen counter.

"I think you're over paying" I smirk at her. She just presses her body into mind.

"Really. Well how about a kiss instead then."

"Sounds fair" I close the distance between us capturing her lips with mine. It's slow and sensual. There is nothing rushed about it. Her lips work with mine as her tongue slips between her lips to deepen the kiss. I granted her access right away. I love kissing her. It's addiction that I plan on never getting over. Breathing is starting to become a factor quickly. I pull away slightly panting.

"Ash. How about we move this somewhere more comfortable." She smiles and nods. She looks around really quickly. I guess that kiss turned her on too.

"Bedroom" is all that I say before putting Houdini in his kennel and being dragged into the bedroom.

Six weeks later...

Spring breaks starts tomorrow. I'm so nervous. I'm not sure what is going to happen this week, but I'm positive it will be anything but boring. Ashley is really excited for some reason. I would think that this trip would be making her a nervous wreck as well. She has everything packed for all of us. I didn't think a dog much less a puppy needed that much stuff for one week.. She packed dog food, water bottles, stuff toys, chew toys, treats, bed, outfits, and a blanket with little puppies on it. Just crazy. I'm sort of scared to see what she packed for us. I should probably check though cause knowing her it's nothing but bikinis. On second thought, I think I will just check my luggage. I will love watching her in a nothing but a bathing suite for a week. I'll even wear the t-shirt she bought too.

"HORNEY SPENCER" That is all it says. Like I'm some sort of super hero or something. I still can't believe she had that made for me. Of course I like the one I bought her better. She better of packed it. It says Property of SLC. I know it stands for Salt Lake City, but it's the same initials so it works.

While Ash was taking a shower I checked the luggage making sure I had more than just swimming attire for the week. I also packed our shirts to wear or at least sleep in. We're leaving in to morning back to the town and family that shunned me over a year ago.

I laid awake all night. I couldn't sleep with the many different possibilities of what could happen this week. I just hope none of them come true. The alarm going off breaks me out of my thoughts. Ashley turns it off and rolls over to me. She wraps her arms around me

"Ready"

I nod, but she can see the fear in my eyes.

"It's gonna be fine. I'm going to leave your side no matter what this week. Plus we have Houdini to protect us too." I laugh really hard at the sight of the pint size pup attacking my mother's ankles.

"Come on Ash lets get ready and leave before I lose my nerve."

We get ready and load up everything and put Houdini in his travel kennel.

"Where off" is all Ashley says before speeding off towards our home town.

The drive didn't last as long as I hoped. We pulled into Palatka about two hours later. I'm not sure why we couldn't just make this a day trip. She got us reservations at the Moorings. It's a really nice hotel. One of the best in town. There is also a restaurant connected to it. It's call Corkey Bells. Well at least we will be near the water front and there is a pool too.

We checked in and unloaded all our luggage from the car including Houdini's. I fell onto the bed with a thump and sighed.

"Why did we bring so much for the dog?"

"I wanted to be prepared for anything"

"O" like that explains the water bottles.

"Come on Spence. Let's go to the Ravine Gardens and walk around for a while."

"Okay" I've always loved walking through there. It should be gorgeous this time of the year with all the flowers in bloom.

We grabbed our camera and Houdini's leash and left. We stopped by the Five Points Grocery Story to get some sandwiches and drinks before entering the park.

We drove down to the bottom of the ravine and parked by the springs. We walked around the bottom and down a couple of trails that led us through the ravine. We held hands the entire time not caring about the few stares we received by people passing by. We finally made it back to the car. We took out our blanket, food, and drinks along with some snacks for the pup.

We talked and anything that came to mind as well as feed each other our sandwiches. We also played with Houdini and rubbed his belly which he loves dearly. I was actually having a great time laughing and playing around. I almost forgot about the real reason we are here. I mean don't get me wrong I want to see my sisters. It's just the barrier standing in the way is what frightens me. I will find out tomorrow though so until then I'm going to enjoy my day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to Scouse for the beta. This is a very personal chapter for me. I had a hard time not putting my real name in it a couple of times. Please Let me know what you think. **

**Thoughts are in italics **

**PG**

Chapter 13

I'm pacing in our hotel room trying to calm myself for today. It's not working at all. I've already thrown up several times. Ashley is taking a shower, and I'm so nervous I didn't even try to hop in with her. The finger nails I did have are gone too. It's going to take me forever to get them back to way they where.

Houdini is just watching me intently as I pace. He actually got his own bed last night. At least he didn't whine.

I hear the shower cut off, and Ashley comes out in nothing but a towel. I look her up and down taking in her wet glistening body. _Where is that t-shirt again_. _I should of wore it under my clothes, so I can be like superman or something and rip it off when I'm needed_.

"Are you ready to go babe?" How did I miss her getting dressed. I need to stop zoning out so much.

"Yeah. I guess. Do we have to go?" I tried to pout just encase. _Nope didn't work_.

Ashley just laughed and shook her head no. She slips on her shoes and tells me come on. We're getting breakfast first. _Great like I can eat with my stomach doing back flips and not the good kind_.

We pull through McDonald's for breakfast. I humor Ash and order a sausage n biscuit and coffee. I pick at it until Ashley is finished eating hers before getting up to throw our garbage away.

"Come on. Let's take a stroll down memory lane" _I need to limit her old movie intake per month_.

"What? Why?"

"Visit the past and for closure"

"Okay but the past is not that great"

"Come on" We load back up in the car and take off to wherever she decided we needed to be.

"Why are we here?"

"You need to talk them and tell them about yourself now." She brought me to a cemetery. "Go talk we'll wait over here." I just nodded and headed towards the two grave stones. I have three to visit total.

I reach the site and take a seat looking at the two markers. They're my grandparents grave stones. I haven't been here since about a year after my grandfather died. They only died a year apart. I really do miss them.

"I've miss you two both very much. I wish you could of been here though. Maybe then a lot of that stuff wouldn't of happened to me when I was younger. Um... I'm actually really happy with my life right now. I'm in college living on my own. I'm even in love with an amazing person. We're getting married. This next part is really hard for me." I pause and wipe away a couple of tears running down my cheeks. I look over to where Ashley is and see her sitting on the ground playing with Houdini watching me. I turn back to my grandparents to finish my speech "I'm gay. I've told you now. I hope you don't hate me like the rest of my family. I'm not sure I could make it if you did. You two where my everything when I was growing up. You where always there for me when I wanted to escape my parents fighting and such. I love you Maw Maw and Paw Paw even if you will not accept me."

I sit there for a couple more minutes before standing up and placing two white roses on their grave stones.

I walk over to the other grave site I need to visit. It's my dad's. I tell him everything I need to tell him about myself. I even asked if he blamed me for his death. I don't think I could handle him being angry at me. I think he would be the only person in my family to really accept me too without any questions. He was always a laid back person. I get up to leave his grave. I leave a single white rose for him too. "I love you Daddy"

Ashley engulfs me into a hug as soon as I reach her. _I love how she knows what I need without me telling her_. I hold onto her for a few minutes still crying in the crook of her neck. She tells me she loves me over and over again. I pull away and give her a gental kiss on the lips and whisper I love you into her ear.

"One more stop to make before we visit your sisters"

"Where to now" I sniffle a little.

"You'll see when we get there."

I sit back and enjoy the ride. There is no way the next stop will be as tough as that one.

Looking around I realize we are at the downtown river front. It's really pretty here. There is a dock to walk out on plus an amphitheater for shows. There are also a couple of fountains and a statue of a missile.

"Why are we here?"

"Let's go" she drags me out of the car and towards one of the picnic benches.

"We need a game plan or do you want to just knock on her front door hoping to be let into the house" _I'm pretty sure that would not work at all_.

"So what is the plan babe"

"Well school lets out at 2pm, so I say we stake out there house to see if Paula is home. If she's not I say we just knock on the front door."

"What if she is?"

"Um not sure yet. It'll come to me though. No worries." _I think I will pray for Paula not to be home_.

"Okay I guess"

'Great. Now lets have some fun until it's time"

Ashley grabs a ball out of her purse and we play with Houdini. I'm laughing and running around like a child and I love it. I'm relaxed and not near as nervous as I was before. I guess talking to my grandparents and father helped me to calm down.

I see Ash with her back to me throwing the ball. I take this as a chance to tackle her to the ground. We roll around on the grass laughing. Houdini is licking our faces that are

filled with laughter.

"I love you" She says looking me directly in the eyes.

"I love you too. Always" I close the distance between us in an urgent and needy kiss. I pull away before it gets to heated. We are in public and Houdini is not on a leash.

"I think it's time to go babe" She says as she pulls me up to my feet. The three of us make our way to the car. It's now or never.

We pull up to their house, but Ashley goes past it before turning around and coming to a stop across the street. I'm glad she has a really dark tint on her windows. I look around and realize I don't see any cars in the driveway. I look at the clock and realize we still have about fifteen more minutes before they get home anyway.

About thirty minutes later we see a car pull into the driveway. It's my sisters. They make there way inside with their books and stuff. We wait a few more minutes just to make sure mother dearest doesn't show up.

"Coast is clear Spence. Let's go see your sisters." I agree and we get out the car. Ashley is carrying Houdini.

We reach the front door. I take a deep breath and knock. I think my heart is going to bounce right out of my chest as it is beating so hard at the moment. A few seconds later the front door is opened and I'm face to face with one my sisters.

"Hi Leslie" She takes a second look really quick before pulling me into a hug.

"Spencer. We've missed you so much. JESSICA GET IN HERE. What have you been up to? She's not home so come in. Ashley hi." We walk inside after getting her to move aside.

Jessica throws her arms around my neck hugging me for dear life. "I've missed you" when she pulls back I see tears in her eyes.

"I've missed you too"

We're all crying now but they're tears of joy. We take a seat in the living room and I answer as many questions as I can. I tell them about the wedding this summer and they promise to be there.

I guess we should of paid better attention to the time because the front door opens and

I'm staring at the one person I never wanted to see again.

"Paula"


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to Scouse for the awesome beta job she did. Thanks for the FB! It keeps me going. I hope you like the next chapter.

R

Chapter 14

"Paula" I have never been more scared in my life than in that moment.

I look around the room and see everyone standing._ I think World War 3 is about to happen. We are all waiting for Paula to explode since her face is starting to resemble a tomato_. Jessica is holding Houdini, and Paula is blocking our escape.

I look at Ashley silently telling her to get the dog, so we can get out of here fast. She nods and starts walking towards Jessica, but is stopped by a loud shrill.

"YOU" I did not even have time to react before an irate Paula tackled me. She was swinging, kicking and screaming at me. I could hear Ashley trying to get her off me. I just covered my face and prayed for it to be over soon.

"YOU BITCH! YOU RUINED MY FAMILY. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she yelled as I felt the pressure release off my stomach. _I guess Ashley finally got her off me. _"OW!" I felt sharp kick to my side._ I think I heard a crack_. All I know is I am in some serious pain.

It takes me a few minutes to become aware of my surroundings to realize everyone is yelling. Jessica is frozen in fear with tears running down her face. Leslie is clutching a phone for dear life. Ashley is on top of Paula holding her down. Poor little Houdini is trying to get away from Jessica to get to me or kill Paula. _Not quite sure which_.

"GET OFF ME! GET YOUR FILTHY DYKE HANDS OFF ME NOW!" I try to get up to help Ashley but as soon as I try to sit up, I clutch my side and roll over in pain. _Now I know she broke something. _

Leslie is now at my side telling me not to move that the paramedics are on there way. I just lie back down, and tell her to help Ashley. Jessica finally puts Houdini down and comes to sit beside me, reassuring me that everything is going to be fine and not to cry. _I didn't even realize I had tears in my eyes_. Houdini is licking my face making sure I am okay. Ash and Leslie are both sitting on top of Paula.

A couple of minutes later there is knock at the door. Jessica gets up and answers it. She lets in two cops and the paramedics. Leslie and Ashley are talking to the police officers. I can't make out what they are saying. The only thing I can hear are the medics confirming what I thought all along. _I have broken ribs_. They say something about wanting to get me to a hospital for x-rays to make sure there is no internal bleeding or anything. I feel them lift me up onto the stretcher, and then wheel me into the ambulance.

I see Ashley climb in beside me, she takes my hand and my world goes black.

I wake up and realize that I am in a hospital room with my sisters and Ashley all asleep. Ashley is in a chair beside the bed with her head lying beside my hand. Her hand is firmly holding mine. Leslie and Jessica are asleep in the other two chairs in the room._ How long have I been out? _I can see its dark outside from the window._ Apparently, it has been a while since the last thing I remember was daylight._

I try to sit up, but decide against it when I feel the pain shoot through me. Instead I squeeze the hand my baby is holding hoping it will wake her up. She starts to stir a little before finally opening her eyes and showing me those beautiful brown orbs of hers. She gives me a smile that I return instantly.

"Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?" She kisses my temple. Then my lips. "I love you."

"I love you too. I hurt" is all I manage to say. It hurts to breath.

"Do you want me to wake your sisters?" I just shake my head no.

"Would you lay with me please?"

"Sure" is all she says before climbing into the bed with me. She wraps her arms around me protectively as we both fall asleep together.

A nurse checking my vitals wakes me up. I look at her then at Ashley who is still asleep beside me. The nurse just smiles before walking out of the room.

Leslie and Jessica are just staring at me. "How long have you two been up?"

"About 15 minutes" is all Jessica says while she continues to stare.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Did she really do that bad of a number on my face?"

"Um... it's not that bad. It could be worse." Leslie ventures.

"Will you bring me a mirror, so I can see for myself?" They nod and go to look for one.

They come back with one out of the bathroom. Holding it in front of my face, I realize I have a black eye, busted lip, and some scratches on my neck. _They are right it could be worse_.

"What did the doctor say about my abdomen x-rays?"

"You where lucky. If she would have kicked you any higher you might have died. They missed puncturing you lungs by about an inch." _Thank god for small miracles_.

Ashley finally wakes up and sees we have an audience.

"Hey guys did you sleep okay?" They all nod to confirm, but I am sure they are lying.

It hits me "Where is Houdini?"

"Our neighbor friends are watching him for you." _I hope he behaves for them_.

"Okay as long as he is safe"

"Sweetie I called Billy and Sarah. They are coming to visit tomorrow. Okay?" I nod even though I didn't want them to see me like this or know about my past. Ashley is the only one that knows about it back home.

"Would you like to us to pick you up some food since hospital food sucks?"

Ashley and I both nod yes. She tells them wherever they want something from is fine. She also tries to give them some money even though they refuse. They leave shortly after. Now Ash and I are alone together.

"What happened with Paula?" It was question I wanted to ask for a while, but just not in front of my sisters.

"They arrested her. The police will probably be in at some point today to take a statement from you too. She's being charged with attempted murder."_ W ow!_

"Um... Why attempted murder and not assault?"

"Because she said she was going to kill you, she screamed it so loud even the neighbours heard."

"Wow. Um... What about Leslie and Jessica?"

"I told them they could stay with us, but they would have to share a bedroom though."


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the next Chapter! I will not have another one until maybe Saturday night. Sorry about the long wait. The Beta is on vacation. I had my best friend and longest friend (over 13 years) proof this chapter for me. So thank you Tina!**

Chapter 15

I am so nervous about Billy and Sarah coming today. I know Billy, she is going to ask a million question about what happened. I really don't want to answer them either. When we first moved to Jacksonville I made it a point that no one would find out it was me in the news a couple of years ago. It was actually a really big story for a while because Paula and Stan kept talking to the reporters all of the time. I am pretty sure that Billy suspects that it was me because of the accident that happened with Ashley. 

Ashley went to grab a drink from the vending machine down the hall. This is the first time I've been alone in my room._ It's sort of creepy in here by myself_. She walks back in a couple of minutes later breaking me from my thoughts.

"Morning sweetie" she places a quick kiss to my lips.

"Where is everyone?"

"Leslie and Jessica have school today, and Billy and Sarah should be here anytime now." _Great!   
_  
"Ash what am I going to tell them about all of this?" I gesture to my face and stomach.

"The truth" That is all she says, like that explains everything that I need to know._ I just don't want them to feel pity or sympathy towards me. _

"I don't want anyone to know about the past"

"I know you don't but maybe in order for you to completely get over it you need to let it all out." _I hate it when she's right_. 

"I guess but ..." She cuts me off by placing a finger over my lips.

"Spence I know you haven't told me everything. I know a lot of it is hard to remember but I hope one day you will share it with me. Okay? Plus, you don't have to tell them everything just what you feel is necessary."_She's the best_. 

"Thank you and I promise to tell you everything as soon as I feel ready. I love you and I want you to know everything about me, the same as I want to know everything about you!"  
"Of course"

She leans down and closes the distance between us, I can smell the coffee on her breath. The kiss is slow and sweet. I smile as I feel her hand slips down to cover my clothed breast. She slips her tongue into my waiting mouth. Our mouths work together sucking, nipping, and licking each other. I'm sure they could consider our kisses an art form, however being in a hospital has its downfalls. _No privacy_. A nurse walks in and we break apart panting. She gives us a pointed look before checking the machines and walking back out.

Ashley and I both laugh after she leaves. "I think she was jealous" is the first thing out of Ashley's mouth.

"I think she was disgusted, not jealous babe" Ashley shrugs her shoulders in indifference.

"Nope, she was jealous because you are so beautiful and she can't have you"

"You're the beautiful one of this relationship, baby." I say as I pull her back down to me for another kiss.

We start right where we left off the first time before we where so rudely interrupted. With my luck however we are interrupted again, but at least it's by our friends this time.

"Billy! Sarah! How are you doing" Ashley gets up to give them each a hug.

"We're good" They both look over at me lying in the bed. I can see the tears starting to form in Billy's eyes.

"Come on in and give me a hug!"

They both come over being careful not to hurt me.

"I was so worried about you when Ashley called and said you where in the hospital" Billy whispered into my ear. I just nod letting her know I understand.

"So what happened? Did you get into a bar fight or something?"_ Leave it to Sarah to take the tension out of a room. _

Laughing a little "no". Billy looks really serious right now.

"What happened Spencer? Please tell me!"

"You might want to have a seat. It's sort of a long story." They take the chairs that Leslie and Jessica slept in last night. Ashley sits down on the bed beside me and places her hand in mine.  
I tell them about my stepfather. Leaving a few details out of course. I'm not ready for everything to be let out of the closet just yet. I tell them about my sisters, how we've actually gotten closer since everything that happened. I explain about the trials. Lastly, I tell them about Paula, my mother. They both have tears in their eyes after I finish. Ashley is rubbing my arms, comforting me. I haven't had to talk about the past for a couple of years now. It wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be to tell them.

"Wow!" Leave it to Sarah to break the uncomfortable silence. "I had no idea that was you when I heard about that on TV."

"Yeah" I'm glaring at my hands finding them really amusing at the moment. 

"Spence," Billy said.

I still won't look at her.

"Look at me."

I look up to be met with sad green eyes, but I don't see any pity.

"Spence, I wish you would have told me this sooner."

I open my mouth to say something but she cuts me off,

"I understand why you didn't, you wanted to forget. In order to put it behind you, you have to talk about it."

"I know", I said, "Ashley told me the same thing."

"Well you know great minds think alike" She smirks and just like that the mood changes in the room.

We all spent the rest of the day talking about everything under the sun. We're laughing and joking when Leslie and Jessica walk into the room.

I introduce them to each other, and we fall back into our conversation.

Nine o'clock rolls around and a nurse comes in to say visiting hours are over. We give Billy and Sarah my room key at the hotel. Ashley gives them directions before they leave. Leslie and Jessica are not far behind them.

Good nights are said around the room as everyone leaves. Ashley cuts the lights off and climbs into bed with me. Tonight I fall asleep easily. There has been a huge weight lifted off of my shoulders but another one has replaced it. _How do I tell Ashley about everything else_?

_I will have to soon though_.   
Ashley snuggles into me and whispers "Good night my love." 

_I just hope she isn't mad at me for keeping this from her_.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to Scouse for the Beta! Sorry I was a little late with the post. I had almost forgotten I promised an update on Saturday. Sorry its Sunday now. Here it is I hope you like it.

Chapter 16

The doctors told me I would be able to go home on Friday. _I am so ready to get out of here_. I guess that means I have one more day in this place.

Ashley has not left my side this entire week._ I am so lucky to have her in my life_. Right now, she is sound asleep in the bed beside me, and I am just watching her sleep. Leslie and Jessica have been here everyday after school, however they will not be here tomorrow. They are going to be home all day tomorrow packing for the move. I can't believe that I'm going to be able to see them everyday now.

Billy and Sarah are still here as well. They hang out with us in the hospital room most of the time. We do however make them leave some times so they can experience the boredom called Palatka.

The nurses had me up walking yesterday for the first time. It hurt really bad. Ashley did make it a point to make fun of my butt in one of those hospital gowns._ I hate those things_. At least I do not have to wear one anymore now that I am able to get up and move around, Ashley helped me change into some regular pj's.

Ashley stirring beside me brought me out of my thoughts.

"Hey. How long have you been up?" She asks while wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"A little while. I was just thinking." I give her a peck on the lips.

"So how long do we have before everyone starts showing up again?"

"Not sure." I snuggle into her "Why? You want me all to yourself today."

"Always." I lean in to kiss her but right before our lips touch we are interrupted.

"Excuse me Ms. Carlin. You have some visitors."

"Um... okay" _I wonder who it could be since everyone I know and talk to just walk in. _"I guess just send them in."

To say I am shocked would be an understatement in every sense of the word. Ashley and I are lying in bed together staring at my grandfather and step-grandmother standing in the doorway. I have not seen them since my father's funeral.

"H... hello" I am so nervous that they are going to reject me too. Ashley is just staring at them trying to figure out who they are.

"Hi Spencer. May we come in?" My step-grandma Carla asks.

"Sure come in." I look at Ashley "This is Grandpa and Carla. They are my dad's parents." Ashley nods. "This is Ashley..."_ no reason to beat around the bush _"my girlfriend."

Neither of them says anything. They are just staring at us with their mouths open. I think Carla is trying to figure out her next question. She has always been the smarter one. Before she can ask a question, I ask one instead.

"How did you know I was in the hospital?"

"Um... um... your sisters." She finally asks her question "you're gay?"

I shake my head yes and grip Ash's hand tighter waiting for the outburst of hate. It never comes though. They sit down and the next question out of her mouth was completely unexpected.

"So... um... how long have you two been together?" _Wow_!

"Almost four years" Ashley answers for me since I'm still adjusting to the shock of their reaction.

"So you are very serious"

"Very. We..." I cut Ashley off and finish her sentence for her.

"Love each other very much."

They get up and walk over to us. I flinch as soon as she reaches for me. She stops her movement and says, "I was just going to give you a hug." I just nod.

They both give me a hug. Carla whispers in my ear that she loves me no matter what._ I am speechless_. They both sit back down. I can see another question forming on her lips that she wants to ask me.

"What exactly happened?" She scratches her head "I mean Paula is in jail again. Your step-father is dead, and you are in the hospital." _Talk about having a lot to explain_.

"Short answer to all that would be I'm gay." Ashley snorts at that answer. "Do you have a little while? It's sort of a long story."

I tell them about my stepfather beating me and going to jail. I leave out the part about him raping me. I really didn't want them to know about that. I also tell them about Paula's side of the family how they reacted to the news. Lastly, I tell them about Paula disowning me, and the attack that caused me to land here.

I look up at them and met with tear-stained faces.

"We wish we would have known what was going on. We could have helped..." I stop her.

"It's okay because I have Ashley, and she's helped me out a lot."

"Well you have us now too." I smile at that. _I can't believe how big my family as gotten just this week alone._

After that talk all the tension that was in the room drained away. We talked about many things that have happened over the last year. I told them about going to college and studying to be a social worker. We also told them about the engagement and the wedding. They even said they would love to come.

After about an hour they leave saying that they will be in touch. When the door closes, I turn to Ash and we both have the biggest grins on our faces. I pull her to me and kiss the breath out of her.

"I can't believe my dad's parents just showed up like that and that they accept our relationship"

"Me either"

Our conversation is interrupted by a knock at the door again. Billy and Sarah are here again.

"How is the second cutest couple ever, doing?" _Second? _

"I think you mean the cutest." Ashley says as she pulls me into her.

"Whatever." They sit down "What have you been up to today?"

"The grandparents visited"

After a view moments we explain everything that transpired throughout the day.

_I am going to tell Ashley when we go home_.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry it is so short but it explains Spencer last secret from Ashley. I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think.

Thanks to my Beta Scouse for the great work.

PG-13

Chapter 17

It's Friday, and I'm so ready to get out of this place. Billy and Sarah packed everything up for us at the hotel. Leslie and Jessica are at their home waiting for us. They picked up Houdini from the neighbor's last night. Everyone else is in my room with me, waiting for the doctor to release me.

"God what is taking them so long." Sarah has never been the most patient of people.

"Just relax babe." Billy sat on her lap and gave her a peck on the cheek "It shouldn't be much longer."

They lean in and start kissing each other greedily. Their hands are starting to roam . This is definitely not PG. Ashley throws a pillow at them, to make them stop.

"Save it for when you get home." She sticks her tongue out at them "besides I don't want to be turned off sex for life."

"Ha Ha Ash, you're just so funny." Billy throws the pillow back at her.

"Children do not make me send you to the corner." Apparently I'm the only mature one in the room.

"Sorry." Ashley's pout softens me every time. How could I ever be mad at that face. I pull her to me and give her a quick kiss, but she has other ideas and deepens it before I can pull away. We are broken apart by someone clearing their throat.

"If we can't make out then neither can you two. Also the doc is here." Billy pointed towards the door. Needless to say that Ash and I where both blushing.

Several hours later we are on the road heading home with my sisters and Billy and Sarah all in tow. Everyone but me helped load the cars with Leslie and Jessica's things. Ashley wouldn't let me. She was scared that I would make my injuries worse.

Our apartment complex is in sight. I am so glad to be home. We pull into the parking lot a few minutes later and everyone gets out of their cars.

"Come on we'll show you two around first. Then we will unload the cars."

"Sure" Leslie says and we make our way to the apartment.

The tour doesn't last long. Our apartment isn't that big. We showed them the kitchen, living room, bathroom, and their bedroom.

"Is that it?" Jessica asked.

"Um.. No there is the patio and a community pool too."

"Sweet!" they both said in unison.

While everyone else unloaded the cars, I was on Houdini duty. We played around on the floor. He has gotten so big. After playing tug-o-war for a few minutes, he stops and comes and lays his head on my lap.

"You missed me didn't you boy." I said as I scratched behind his ears. "I missed you too."

We sat like that until we both had fallen asleep together.

I was awoken by a kiss to my forehead.

"Sweetie are you hungry? We order some pizza." Ashley helped me stand up. We walked over to the table to join everyone.

I realize for the first time in a really long time I have a family again.

Around 11pm that night we said good-bye to Billy and Sarah. We all had watched a movie together. Wild Hogs, it was so funny. Leslie and Jessica excused themselves to go to sleep as well. So Ashley and I are alone now, and I am nervous because I am about to let the last cat out of the bag.

"Ash" I say just barely above a whisper.

"Yeah"

"I'm ready"

"Ready?" It has not registered to her what it meant.

"To talk" is all I say. She helps me up, and we make our way to the bedroom.

She closes the door while I take a seat on the bed. She comes and sits beside me.

"Whatever it is Spence, I'm here okay. I am not going anywhere. I love you no matter what." I nod and wipe away a few stray tears before I start to talk.

"Remember how I told you what Stan did. You know when he r...ra…rap" Ashley cut me off.

"When he raped you" I shake my head yes.

"Well what I didn't tell you was that I was pregnant."


	16. Chapter 16

It's short put packs a punch! I hope you like it! Please let me know!

Thanks to Scouse my wonderful beta!

R rating because of subject matter.

Chapter 18

"Pre... preg... pregnant?" Ashley Stuttered. I just nodded my head confirming her question.

"When? How? What happened?" Boy, she is full of questions.

"Um..." I wasn't so sure I could talk about this completely but I had to now. To stall I got up and went to the bathroom. I washed my face and calmed myself down before re-entering the bedroom. Ashley must have been deep in thought about what I told her because she didn't even look up when I entered the room. I took a deep breath and sat down on the bed next to her. She jumped when she realized I had come back.

"Ash. I am not sure how..." She cut me off.

"Spence, I'm not sure what to say." Well at least she is being honest with me.

"I know and it's okay." I reassured her. "I was fourteen. I had only gotten my period the year before and afterwards I stopped having it. I had started getting sick a lot too, so I figured he had gotten me pregnant. I had to make sure so one day after school I walked to the drug store and stole a test. I was too scared someone would tell on me if I bought one. That night after everyone went to sleep I went into the bathroom and took the test. It was positive. I was so scared of what would happen if Stan or even my mother found out. I didn't tell anyone. I hid it by wearing baggy clothes all the time. I was going to run away and raise the baby on my own, but I never got the chance." I was crying thinking about the next part. I wiped a few tears away and stood up. "I was three months along and decided that now was the time to leave. I had also been going to a free clinic that would not contact my family. I had a hard time explaining the bruises on my back. I had covered my stomach to protect the baby when Stan attacked me and stuff. I didn't want him to hurt it or her. I figured I would finally have someone to love me for me. I wasn't sure how I was going to support us but I would because anything was better then staying in that house." I took a really deep breath to try to stop crying so I could finish.

"Spence if it's to hard for you we can finish later"

"No I'm fine. I need to get this out." Ashley nodded for me to continue.

"This next part is really hard for me to think about. You're probably thinking that Stan found out and beat me hard enough to cause a miscarriage. Right? He didn't though. They didn't even find out until after I lost her. The following Monday I had everything set for me to disappear forever. I had packed clothes and all the money I had plus whatever I could find around the house. I even had a friend make me a fake I.D. So I could get a job since I was only fourteen. My plan was to leave directly after school the following day since no one would be home until late. I wouldn't be missed until much later. About half way through the school day, I started having cramps. I never saw any blood when I went to the bathroom though. I just figured it was normal. By the time I got home the pain was so bad I could hardly walk. I went into the bathroom as soon as I got home. That was when I saw the blood for the first time. I knew I was going to have to tell someone now. I called my aunt and told her I needed to go to the emergency room. She came, got me, and took me down there. While I was with the doctors, she must have called them because the next thing I new I was looking at them. The doctors must have told them that I miscarried because they looked furious. I remember my mom screaming at me. She was asking me who the father was and how could I be so stupid to have sex at my age. Stan knew he was the father I could tell just from his face. They both left muttering something about me always being a disappointment or something along those lines." I looked over at Ashley. She had tears in her eyes too.

She looked at me for moment and wrapped her arms around me. I really needed that.

"The doctor came in a little later. He told me the reason I lost the baby was that my body was too weak. There was also damage to my inner walls according to him. They kept me in the hospital for three days. I never saw anybody except the doctors and nurses. I cried the whole time I was there. That was the day I realized I had no one to help me or comfort me. When I came home, I wished I was dead." I couldn't stop crying after that.

Ashley just held me whispering that she loves me no matter what. She also said that it wasn't my fault I lost the baby. I had blamed myself for the longest time for her death. I thought that maybe if I would have left sooner or went to a real doctor it might not have happened.

"Sweetie I know that look okay. Listen to me it was not your fault." She brushed some hair out of my eyes "We are gonna have as many children as you want as soon as we get out of college."

I still couldn't talk so I just nodded into her neck.

"I wish I was there then. Then you would have had someone during that horrible time. I'm sorry I wasn't there." She placed a kiss on top of my head.

I sniffled a little "Ash I wished you would've been too, but then we might not have been together and I wouldn't trade that for the world." I gave her a kiss on the side of her neck. She sighed.

"Ashley thank you for listening to me and understanding. I am so lucky to have you in my life. You are the good that came out of all the bad. I love you so much. Thank you for everything." She started crying again.

"Spence, there is nothing to thank me for. I love you so there was never a choice. I will always be here for you and you for me. I mean look at how much your life as already turned around. You have your sisters back, grandparents, and of course, you have me. We have a family now and that is what matters the most. We will get through anything as long as we stick together. Just remember I love you no matter what." How am I not supposed to kiss her after that.

I pulled her to me and captured her lips with mine. The kiss wasn't needy or lustful. It was full of love and want. I pulled back a little and rested my forehead against hers. I kept giving her butterfly kisses all over.

"You're the best person I know Spence" She kissed my nose causing me to giggle. "Now that is a sound I love to hear you make."

"You're the best person I know too Ashley." I pecked her lips again. "Come on lets go to sleep. It has been a long day."


	17. Chapter 17

Here is the next chapter. I feel it is needed because it shows how Spencer's life slowly turning around. I hope you like it.

Thank You Scouse!

Chapter 19

It's been about three weeks since my talk with Ashley. I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders with my confession. I am so glad I told her. I can't believe how well she took the news. I just can't believe how lucky I am to have her in my life. She is the love of my life.

Let's talk about family okay. I love my sisters and everything but I am about ready to kill them. Every time Ashley and I get a moment alone we are interrupted or barged in on. I hate only having quickies. Ashley has suggested that we sound proof our room and put a dead bolt on the door too. I am all for it. I mean like this one time Ash and I where in the shower. Yes in the shower. I was so turned on that I was melting at every touch. I was about to cum and who knocks on the door saying they have to pee. My loving sister with worst timing ever, Jessica. Sometimes I just want to scream. Besides having no privacy though, I have loved having them with me. I never realized how much I needed my family before.

Easter Sunday is coming up in a couple of days, and we have been invited to dinner with my grandparents. They also said that some of my dad's other family is coming too. I am nervous about seeing them again since last time I saw most of them I wasn't even a teenager. They all keep telling me not to worry about it that everything will be fine. I think I have every reason to worry with my track record with families. I lose them faster than I can gain them.

It's Saturday now and I'm in the kitchen baking a Reesies Cup cake for the dinner tomorrow. Jessica is trying to help me in the kitchen while Leslie and Ash took Houdini for a walk. I swear next time I blink that dog will be bigger then me. He is still an escape artist though. Luckily, we only have to put him in the kennel when we are not home. I am brought out of my thoughts when the oven timer goes off. The cake is ready. It smells so good. After the cake cools down, I start icing it with the milk chocolate icing I bought. When I finish with the icing, I decorate the top with miniature Reesies Cups. Tomorrow should be very interesting.

The four of us are on our way back to Palatka for Easter dinner. They wanted us to attend church with them this morning but Ashley and I thought that would not be a good idea. Last time I checked they where not open minded to our lifestyle. I did tell Leslie and Jessica they could go but they said if we weren't then they weren't either. I guess Ashley sensed my inner turmoil because she reached across the gearshift and laced her fingers with mine.

"No worries sweetie. Everything will be fine. Besides I am really looking forward to meeting your dad's family." She gave me one of those nose-crinkling smiles that I love.

"I know baby. I'm just worried that the rest of them will not be as accepting is all."

"Would you two stop with all the pet names already? I'm going into sugar shock!" Leslie says. See they are always interrupting our moments.

"Just sit back there and mind your own business." Ashley flips them off.

For the next thirty minutes, I listen to Ashley and my sisters fight over any and every stupid little thing. Finally, we pull up to my grandparents place. They are actually restoring an old house that was built pre civil war. There is even an old slave house in the back, which they turned in storage shed.

All my dad's sisters and brothers are here. I think there are about fifteen or twenty people here counting the kids. They are all looking at us after we stepped out of the car. I guess they where shocked we actually came. Who knows. I grab hold of Ash's hand before we make our way towards them. I think she is nervous to because I can feel her tense up at sight of everyone staring.

"Come on. I will introduce you to everyone I remember." I whisper into her ear then I pull her towards everyone. Leslie is carrying the cake.

"Spencer! Leslie! Jessica! It is so great to see you. I can't believe how big you three have gotten." Aunt Jackie and Uncle Matt have to love them. They pull us each into a hug. They where always my favorite. Everyone else greets us too afterwards.

"So who is this young lady?" That would be my Grandma Kay. She is my dad's real mother. I guess now would be time to introduce Ashley to them.

Everyone is looking at her so I stand beside her and take her hand in mine. "This is Ashley my fiancee."

To say that most of them where a little be shocked would be a total lie.

"Um... um... um..." That seems to be the only thing most of them can say. Carla comes out of the house at this point and sees us standing there with everyone else staring.

"Spencer! Ashley! I'm so glad you came." She hugs both of us. My step grandma is so cool. I think that brought everyone else out of his or her stupor too. They all start congratulating us and asking us when our big day is. She hugs Leslie and Jessica afterwards too.

We tell them we are having a commitment ceremony at the end of June on the beach. We also go ahead and invite them to come as well. I guess our wedding isn't so small anymore. We talk with everyone for a little while longer then Carla gives us a tour of the house. It is gorgeous.

We all sit down to dinner and everyone is chatting and laughing. Even Ashley has relaxed and is having fun now too. I am so glad they all accepted us. I really needed this day to turn out like this.

I guess my luck is turning around.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry it has been so long since my last update. I went to Disney World this past weekend with my kids. My 4 yr old loved Tower of Terror. I knew he was my son. My only other excuse is that I got The Sims Castaway for my PC. I love that game. I made my own Ash and Spence stranded on island together. That actually inspired me to write this chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

**NC-17**

**Thanks to my beta Scouse!**

**Chapter 20**

I can't believe that there is only three weeks until our wedding. I am so excited too because that means two weeks away from my sisters and there horrible timing skills. I swear they have bugs on us so they now exactly when to knock on our door or come in the house. The one good thing about them living with us is that we do not have to find someone to watch Houdini.

I finally decided to ask Billy to be my maid of honor. She was shocked. So now, Billy is planning me a bachelorette party. However, Tina will not be able to be here until two days before the wedding, so Billy in her all knowing wisdom decided to make it a combined party for Ash too. There goes my plan of having one last fling with a random girl. Well I can still have a fling, just with my Ashley because really after her there is no comparison.

I did have to tell Billy that going to a bar was out of the question since my sisters are underage. Ash and I are getting ready right now for the party. Let me just say that she looks hot. I am almost certain that I will not be keeping my hands off her tonight. Horny Spencer has returned! She is wearing a little black dress that leaves almost nothing to the imagination. Of course, she is not the only hot one tonight if I say so myself. I have on a pair of black dress pants that hug me in all the right places. My top is baby blue that shows just hint of my abs and it is also backless. I also left my hair down and curled it.

The four of us are now waiting on the couch for Billy and Sarah. She refuses to let us drive. Ashley and I are sitting on the love seat across from my sisters. I'm not sure why but both my sisters have there heads down and are shaking them. I guess we are making them uncomfortable by kissing and petting each other. It is only PG-13. I swear. Well for right now. The rating will be going up very soon. Our current course of action was stopped by a knock at the door.

"Finally! I swear if I had to watch those two any longer I was going to need a stiff drink." Leslie says as she bolts for the front door to answer it. Jessica was not far behind.

"I guess they can't handle the hotness that is us" I smirk has I attack her neck again. Only to work my way up towards her ear which I take into my mouth and suck on it.

"MMMMM. That feels so good." Ashley moans.

(Coughing) I look up to be met with eight eyes staring at us. I just smile as Ashley continues to assault my neck since she hasn't looked up to see our audience yet.

"Ash baby. I think its time to leave." I push her back a little.

"Don't want to. I'm horny." That did it. Billy and Sarah busted out laughing which caused Ashley to pull away.

"Save it for later you two." Billy laughed out.

We touched up our makeup and made our way outside, were a stretch hummer was waiting for us.

"Wow! You didn't have to do that."

"We know but it was the only thing that would fit everyone." Everyone? Last time I checked there where only six of us.

We make our way to the limo. The driver opens the door and everyone starts piling in. Ashley pulls me back and whispers to me "At least we can have some fun in there in private. Maybe?" She wiggles her eyebrows at me.

"You're not going to be able to keep me off of you tonight." I reply as I pull her into a much-needed kiss.

"Lovebirds would you please get your ass's in this hummer NOW." I pull away and Ashley gets in.

The first thing I see when I stick my head inside is my cousins. Great so much for not behaving during the ride. Ashley gives me a look that tells me she is thinking the same thing.

"Hi! I didn't know ya'll were coming with us tonight." My cousins Lori, Katie, and Heron. After greeting them, I turn to Billy.

"So Billy where are we going?" She is just smirking at me. I think I should be worried.

During the whole ride, I zoned everyone out except Ash. We where have eye sex with each other. We are broken apart by the limo coming to a stop.

"We're here!" Billy and Sarah both yell.

We are at the Hyatt Hotel in Jacksonville. It is one of the nicest hotels in the area. I guess they went all out for this. We all walk in and make our way towards the elevators.

"What floor are we on?" I have an idea.

"The tenth. Why?"

"No reason. Just wanted to know."

"Okay"

A minute later we hear the ding signalling the elevator has arrived. I pull Ashley back with me as they all enter it. The next elevator dings and opens as well. I pull her into that one and close the doors. Alone at last.

Ashley is leaning against the railing with an amused look on her face. "Hey" She backs me into the door "I think you planned this." That I did.

I hit the elevator emergency stop button and starting kissing her fiercely. Her tongue darts out to taste my lips begging for entrance into my own mouth. I grant her permission instantly. She slips her thigh in between mine putting pressure on my heated centre. I let out a primal growl as soon as contact is made.

"God I needed this!" I husked in my sexual daze.

"I want to fuck you like there is no tomorrow Spence." Yep there is a pool in my pants.

"Please" is all I say before my shirt is ripped off my body and her mouth is attached to my breast. I am so glad I didn't wear a bra tonight.

She breaks away from me long enough for me to remove her shirt. She must have had the same mind set as me since she is not wearing a bra either. I pull her up to me missing her lips on mine. The kiss is fast, sloppy, and needy. Our teeth are grinding against each other. Her bare chest is pressed into mine. I love the way I am turned on just by the feel of her hard nipples pressed into mine. I run my fingers up and down her back until I decide on a course of action. I head further south. I am glad she wore a skirt tonight. I run my had down her thigh then up under her skirt. I was expecting a pair of panties but I am met with soft moist curls.

"Someone was planning on getting lucky tonight." I whisper into her ear as I tease her harden clit.

She starts to fall so I grab her and swing her around so her back is against the door now. I lock eyes with her as I lift her up so she can wrap her legs around my waist. I lean into her but instead of kissing her I rub my nose against hers. She is making small little grunt noises as I continue to tease her every occasionally slipping a single digit barely into her opening. It must be driving her insane because she keeps rocking her hips trying to gain more friction.

"Please... Stop.… Teasing... Me" Is all she manages to get out in her daze.

Knowing that my fingers are thoroughly coated, I enter her with three fingers. Her eyes shoot open and she screams out in pure bliss at the sensation of being filled. She throws her head back as I keep up my mind numbingly slow pace. I make sure to brush against her clit every third or forth thrust.

"Faster! Harder!" She begs.

I comply and start pumping as fast as I can using my hips to go deeper. I can feel her walls tighten around my fingers. She is so close.

"Don't Stop... I'm cumin... So close" I'm going to have bruises on my shoulders tomorrow.

I slow down for just a moment, and she let out a groan of frustration. I just whisper, "I love you." Then I pick my pace back up making sure to hit her g-spot. Thirty seconds later she screams my name at the top of her lungs, and I feel a rush fluid run down my hand. She came so hard.

I hold her there for a couple of minutes letting her come down from her orgasm. Her hair is stuck to her sweat soaked neck. I lean up, give her several sweet kisses, and mutter sweet nothings in between.

"Your turn" She starts walking back to the other wall. Her eyes are completely black with lust.

Before I have a chance to blink, she has my pants and panties around my ankles. She drops to her knees as I step out of my pants. She lifts one my legs and places it over her shoulder. Next thing I feel is her tongue running up my slit and into my bundle of nerves.

"Shit! The feels so good." I moan out as I throw my head back.

She places my other leg over shoulder as well. With her hand placed on my hips, she begins to French kiss my rock hard click. The sucking, licking, blowing, and nipping are driving me wild with want.

"Please! No more teasing. I need you." I whimper out.

She gives my clit one last kiss before entering me with her tongue. I began rocking my hips to meet her every thrust. I feel my orgasm approaching at a rapid rate. It's not going to take much more.

"I'm almost there. Don't stop"

She curls her tongue up inside of me, and it sends me over the edge of an abyss.

"DAMN ASH!" I scream out during my powerful orgasm.

She helps me to the floor and sits me down on her lap. I just lay my head down on her shoulder trying to catch my breath.

"I love you Spence." She whispers into the side of my face. I just smile into her neck.

"This was one of the best ideas I have ever had," She just agrees with me.

"Come on we need to get dressed and attend our own party upstairs." I try to stand up. Once my legs don't feel like jelly I make my way to my clothes.

We get dressed quickly and hit the emergency stop button again. As soon as we make it to our floor, we are met with two very amused smirking faces.

"What did you two do?" Billy asks trying to hold back the laughter in her voice.

"Nothing! The elevator broke down." Is all I say as I pull as Ashley into the room, so we can start the party.


	19. Chapter 19

Well here is the next chapter. There is probably only going to two more updates to complete this story. I have some ideas for a new one though. I hope you like this one. Please let me know if I should do a new story after this one. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far. I love all the FB!

I'm gonna say R because of some of the discussions during the chapter.

Thanks to Scouse for being my beta!

Chapter 21

The rest of the party was tame compared to my rendezvous in the elevator with Ashley. We talked about our plans for the wedding and where we where going to go for our honeymoon. They did however tease us about what we where doing in the elevator for over an hour. I did not realize we where in there for that long. All in all the party was uneventful, probably because no one in my family drinks. I was ready to leave pretty soon even though we had not done presents yet.

"Ash! Spence! Time for presents!" Leslie yells at us while making her way over to them.

We all walked over to Leslie and took our seats near the table of presents. I wonder what they bought us. Probably towels. Leslie handing us the presents from my cousins first. They had gotten us new towels. Shocker! Next we where given the gifts from my sisters. They bought us a deadbolt for our bedroom door and matching hers and hers nighties. Ash and I gave them both a big hug for the deadbolt. I had to ask about the nighties though.

"So um the nighties?" I was not sure how ask about them.

"Yeah! We figured you two should look out for each other on your wedding night." Ashley turned a deep red. I looked down to hide my own blush.

"Thank you then"

"We saved the best for last" Billy gleamed. I just wondered what she would have gotten us. This should be good.

We where handed a big box. I looked at Ash before ripping it open. Ashley and I both looked inside the box and gasped at what we saw. I think Ash had the same idea as me since we both covered the box back up for later.

"No! You have to show us what is in that box." Sarah just smirked. Everyone agreed with her. I sighed and opened the box back up.

I reached in to pull out the first item. It was an egg shape item. "What is that?" Jessica asked. Do I really want to be responsible for introducing my baby sister to sex toys? I think not but I don't think I really have a choice right now.

"It is a vibrator." The look of Jessica's face was priceless. Everyone else just snickered.

"Is there any thing else?" I am going to wipe the smile off Billy's face.

"You know damn well there is!" I rolled my eyes and pulled out the next item.

It was a harness. Ashley burst out laughing at the sight of that. However, leave it to Jessica to ask that all in important question again. "What's that? Is it for Houdini?" My god shoot me now. Please!

"No it a harness for..." Ashley cut me off and lifted a 9-inch dildo out the box. "This" is all she said. Everyone's eyes popped out except for Billy and Sarah's. They just laughed. I forgot how sheltered most of my family's lives where. I was just glad my grandmother isn't here.

After passing the dildo around since everyone else wanted to touch it. I pulled out the last two items. Well at least Jessica will not be asking me what they are this time. I guess Billy and Sarah thought we needed to spice up our sex life. They got us a pair of fuzzy handcuffs and turkey baster. A turkey baster? Okay I need to ask on that one.

"What is the turkey baster for?"

"Simple. We want a niece or nephew so..." I stopped her right there.

"And how exactly are Ashley and I going use this since neither one of us has the right equipment. Even though you bought a good replica. I'm pretty sure it doesn't work that way."

We argued about the baster for another hour. Finally, we came to an agreement that we would get pregnant after college. Payback is going to be a Bitch when they get married.

Two days before the wedding...

Ashley and I are waiting at the airport for Tina. I cannot believe I am finally going to get to meet her. Ashley talks a lot about all the crazy things they use to do together. The only one I did not understand had something to do with bald men. Who knows, but she sounds fun.

Ash is talking to me when all of a sudden a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes jumps onto her back. Ashley screams but not as loud as the other girl who I am assuming is Tina.

"Tina! I can't believe you're here!" Ashley hugs her tightly. Normally this would be where I became jealous but not today. "I know right. I missed you too."

After they finish greeting each other, Ashley turns to me and wraps her arms around my waist. "Tina this is the love of my life Spencer. Spencer this is my best friend from back home Tina."

"Nice to meet you" I stick my hand out expecting her to shake but instead she pulls me into a hug.

"I can't believe you're the one who tamed the wild Ashley Davies" What does she mean wild?

"That is enough Tina. I'm not like that anymore."

"Wait a minute. I want to know what sort of wild where you?" Ashley rolls her and Tina smiles.

"Come on let's get home" Ashley pulls the both of us out of the airport and to the car.

Once we where in the car I turned to the back and asked Tina again about Ashley being wild.

"Well let's just say that Ash here was not known for being in a committed relationship. I swear she had more boyfriends in a week then most girls do in a year." Wait boyfriends?

"Boyfriends? She's never had a girlfriend before?" Ashley kept her eyes on the road the entire time. I guess she thinks I am upset about that information which I am not.

"Nope you're the first."

"Well that's cool since she is my first girlfriend too" Ashley looks shocked.

"First and last for both of us" is all Ash says before leaning over to kiss my cheek.

We pull into the parking lot thirty minutes later and we are all laughing at a joke Tina told us. She really is a great person and funny too. We walked into the apartment to be met by Houdini. Ash picked him up and we showed Tina around the place.

"My sisters are probably at the pool. Do you feel like going for a swim or do you want to relax for a while?"

"Swimming sounds fun"

We all were changed into our swimsuits and headed to the pool. Leslie and Jessica where there along with Billy and Sarah too. We introduced everyone. We splashed around and wrestled with everyone. This was turning out to be a great day.

We ended up having a BBQ that night followed by a night of movie watching. Tomorrow will be the first night in years that I have slept alone. I cannot believe how fast time as gone by.


	20. Chapter 20

**One more after this one and that's all she wrote! I hope you like this chapter! The Wedding is finally here! Please let me know what you think. Thanks to all that left FB!**

**AND A BIG THANKS TO SCOUSE MY BETA!**

**PG**

**Chapter 22**

I did not get any sleep last night. Not having Ashley cuddling up against me just felt so wrong. I still cannot believe that I am getting married today. I hope nothing goes wrong. I look over at the clock and realize it is already 6a.m. I sigh and roll out of bed. I guess I better go ahead and take a shower before my sisters and Billy get up.

Billy spent the night over here since she is my maid of honor. Sarah, Tina, and Ash stayed at Billy and Sarah's. I still cannot believe they made us spend the night apart. They said something about it being bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. After finishing my shower and doing my other daily bathroom rituals, I decided to make breakfast for everyone.

Looking through the kitchen, I realized that there was not a lot to choose from. I guess we needed to go grocery shopping again. I found some eggs, cheese and bacon in the fridge along with some biscuits. I know I can make breakfast cups for everyone. I pulled out everything I was going to need along with syrup too. First, I cooked the bacon and scrambled the eggs. I also preheated the oven as well. Next, I placed the biscuits into a muffin pan. After that, I squeezed syrup onto each of the biscuits. Finally, I added the eggs, bacon and cheese on top of it. I put them in the oven and left to wake everyone else up.

Once everyone was awake, which was not an easy task; it was time to take the breakfast cups out of the oven. We ate in silence, which was a weird occurrence for us. Even Houdini was quiet. Finally, Billy broke the silence.

"So are you nervous or excited Spence?"

"Both"

At the wedding...

I am sitting in someone's SUV waiting for the ceremony to start. Ash and I decided to enter at the same time from different sides of the beach, so we can meet in the middle. My sundress is actually baby blue with a pair of matching flip-flops. The dress really brings out my eyes well that is what Billy told me. My hair is pulled up into a simple twist with loose ringlets hanging. I wonder what Ashley looks like. I bet she is beautiful. I think my leg is going to bounce a hole into the bottom of this car. I have like ten more minutes until its time.

Billy opens the door for me and I follow her towards the ceremony. I still do not see Ash. Billy goes to take her place for the ceremony, and I see Tina taking hers as well. I look back over to where Tina came from and there she is. My god she is gorgeous. Her dress is a pale yellow. She left her hair down with curls blowing everywhere in the breeze. We lock eyes and make our way towards each other.

We meet in the middle and clasp our hands together. She is smiling her nose-crinkling smile that I love. I am sure I am giving her my smile she loves too. The Notary of the Public starts to speak but I am not paying any attention. I am completely focused on my Ashley. I think she is too.

"They have each wrote their own vows for each other." She looks at me to begin.

"The only way I could think to start was by saying I love you. Ashley, I love you with all my heart. You are my best friend. My soul mate. I am luckiest person in the world to be standing here right now because it means I get to spend the rest of my life with you in it. You have stood by me during some of the toughest moments in my life, you are my rock. I trust you with everything I have to offer because that is what you do when you are in love. You give yourself completely to that person, and Ashley I give myself to you. I promise to cherish you even in death because we are bound to each other for all eternity." I placed the ring on her finger "with this ring I thee wed." Ashley wipes away the tears that have escaped.

She turns to Ashley for her to Start.

"If someone would have told me five years ago that I would be marrying a beautiful woman on a beach, I would have laughed. However, today here I stand with the love of my life, committing myself to her for the rest of my life. I am truly lucky to be marrying my best friend and soul mate today. I have never met someone so open and loving in my entire life. Spence you stole my heart the very first time I laid eyes on you, that first day of high school. Spence you are my past, present, and most importantly my future. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I will love you even in death." She pulls out the matching platinum band and places it on my finger "with this ring I thee wed." She wipes away my tears for me.

"By the powers invested in me, I pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride." About time!

I pull Ashley into me and kiss her gently on the lips at first. Soon after though I feel her tongue begging for entrance which I grant. Deepening the kiss, I pull her even more into my body. She wraps her arms around my waist while mine go into her curly brown locks. I pull back slightly to look into her eyes and whisper "I love you." She closes the small distance between us again as we continue to kiss. We are interrupted by someone clearing his or her throat behind us.

"Ladies you might want to wait till later to finish that kiss." We mutter our apologizes and make our way down the isle hand in hand.

The reception was wonderful. We danced most of the day away. We didn't have a cake since we where at the beach though so instead we had a giant fruit bowl with a wide variety to choose from. We also had chicken and pineapple shish kabobs. Our small get together finally parted. I said bye to all of my dad's family. I still cannot believe they all came.

We got into our car to leave for the honeymoon. We decided to go back to the cabin we rented in Mountains a few years ago for our very first vacation we took together. However, this time I am positive that we will not be getting out to see the sights. Ashley also packed all the gifts we got from Billy and Sarah for us to use on our honeymoon.

This is going to be one wild honeymoon.


	21. Chapter 21

**The fat lady is singing! This is it my final chapter. I hope everyone liked my story. I started writing only because my other half dared me to do it. I want to thank everyone that has left FB. You all have encouraged me to continue writing. I did use both of my kid's name in the story too. Can you guess what they are? I am also wishing myself a early Happy Birthday since it is Saturday and I will not have anything to update that day. I can't believe how old I am going to be. I would tell you but I'm not sure you'll believe me. You can guess if you want. I will tell you if your right. Well I am through rambling now. On with the last update (tear).**

**Thanks to Scouse for all the help!**

**NC-17 is there any other way to end a story.**

**The Final Chapter**

"Mom is that how you and Mama fell in love?" Bryton asked.

"Yes it is sweetie." I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on top of his forehead.

I have not even thought about the past at all over the last fifteen years. I cannot believe I forgot about my journals. I originally started writing them to help me cope with everything that happened to me when I was younger. I would have never imagined life turning out like it did. I had put them into a box after we first moved into our own house. They where up in the attic, which is where, my son found them. I cannot believe he is already thirteen years old.

He brought them to me asking what they where. After I told him, we opened the first one and started reading. Of course, I never wrote down any of the details of Ashley's sex life and mine but boy did I sure remember them while I was reading.

"So is that the reason why I never had grandparents?"

"It is honey, but don't forget about all your aunts and uncles you have now. Plus your baby cousins." I smiled at thought of how big our family has grown over the years.

Leslie got married six years ago to a wonderful man. Jessica was not far behind her. She got married four years ago to Aiden of all people. I know I was shocked, especially since he is my brother in law now. Leslie has a three-year-old daughter named Brittney, and Jessica has a two-year-old daughter named Tatum. My nieces are so cute sometimes. I wish we could have had more. There where complications during the delivery for Ashley. She was unable to have any more children afterwards. I was never able to carry a child because of the damage my stepfather caused when I was younger.

"Mom! Hello!" I am snapped out of my thoughts by a hand waving in front of my face and my son calling for me.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about the past again."

"I noticed, so I was wondering if I can go to my friend Colin's house." He pouted knowing that I was a sucker for it. He has the same beautiful brown eyes as Ash.

"Is it okay with his mother? Is she going to pick you up or do I need to drive you?" He knew I could not refuse him.

"Yes she is fine with me coming over, and she said she would be here in about thirty minutes to get me."

"Okay then. Go get your stuff together before she gets here."

"Thanks mom you're the best." He hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek before bolting to his room to get ready.

Sometimes it is hard to believe that it has been eighteen years since I first met Ashley. She changed my life so much. I would probably be dead right now, if I want to be honest with myself. I am not sure what ever happened to my mother after she got out of prison. The only thing I know is that she had contacted Leslie and Jessica at some point wanting be back in there lives. I never did ask what there answer was to that. It doesn't matter, from what they told me she was a good a mother to them, so I would not be upset if they let her back in. They are adults. It's there choice.

Billy and Sarah did finally get married too. It was about twelve years ago. They have two kids. A boy named Colin who is best friends with my son. They are only two years apart in age. They also have a daughter her name is Chelsea. She is only six. She is a cutie though with those ringlets. They adopted her about two years ago. Sarah gave birth to Colin though but afterwards she said that they where not having anymore the old fashion way. So they adopted instead.

Tina got married too. Ash and I flew out to be at her wedding. Ashley was her maid of honor as well. I keep forgetting his name though. He is a great person though. They actually do not have any children yet. I never did ask why. I always assumed it was because they where scared. I think they will someday though. They are living in Tennessee now. It really is gorgeous up there.

My grandparents died eleven years ago. It was a sad day because I lost my only parent figures that I had and my son will not remember them. I do still talk to most of my aunts, uncles, and cousins all the time. We still all get together for the holidays. There are so many of them now that we have to rent a place to a have party. As I said, my family has grown immensely over the years.

"Bye mom!" I hear my son call out as he slams the door behind him. He reminds me of Ashley so much.

I look over at the clock and realize it is already after four. I guess I need to start dinner. I make my way into the kitchen. I think I will make a chicken salad for dinner. I placed the chicken in the rotisserie and left to take a shower.

Thirty minutes later, I am back down in the kitchen mixing the salad since the chicken is almost ready now. I almost had done tossing the salad when I felt two strong arms wrap around me.

"HOLY SHIT! You scared me babe." I say trying to catch my breath.

She squeezes me tightly and rests her head on my shoulder "dinner looks great" she says kissing my neck. I sigh and lean back into her.

"You know if you keep this up. Dinner is going to burn." I turn and give her a quick kiss on the lips before she lets go.

"Sweetie. You'll never believe what Bryton found today." I say as I remove the chicken from the rotisserie.

"Please don't tell me he found one of our toys again." I chuckle a little at the memory of him finding a pair handcuffs. He begged to play with them for two days.

"No. He actually found my old journals that I use to write in all the time."

"I remember. You where always writing in one of those notebooks when you had something to work out in your head."

"Yeah I know. Anyway, I read them to him today. It brought back a lot of memories." I smile at thought appearing in Ashley's eyes.

"So where is Bryton at?" She still has that look in her eyes.

"He went to Billy and Sarah's to play with Colin. Why?" I ask knowing exactly why she was asking.

"So where you thinking about our honeymoon too?" She asks as she makes her way to me. I am pressed between her and the counter. I cannot think of a better place to be.

"That was a wild honeymoon. I will never forget that week."

"True. However, that first night was amazing in every sense of the word."

"That is was. I remember..."

We arrived at the cabin around ten o'clock that night. We unloaded our luggage from the car and crashed onto the sofa. We both looked at each other and started laughing. Both of us had hair flying in many directions from the wind. At first look it would appear that, we have already had sex, but you would be wrong. I locked eyes with Ashley, and we both stopped laughing. The room was almost too quiet now. I could here the crickets and frogs outside calling out. Without looking away, Ashley climbed on top of my lap and moved the couple of loose strands of hair out of my face.

Barely above a whisper had she said, "You are the most beautiful wife in the world." She placed a gentle kiss upon my lips but before I could deepen it, she pulled back again. "I love you with all my soul" was the last words spoken before closing the distance between us one last time.

She ran her fingers through my hair as I pulled her body impossibly closer to mine. I heard her let out a moan as my hands wondered up her back underneath her shirt. I unhooked her bra but left it loosely on her. I ran my hands back down and removed them from her shirt. I tugged at the bottom of her shirt telling her I wanted it off. She of course raised her hands so I could remove the garment. Once her shirt was removed, her bra fell to the ground. At the sight of her ample round mounds, I covered my mouth around one. With both my hands on her back, she leaned backwards to give me better access to them. I ran my tongue over one pert nipple before moving to the next. I licked both thoroughly as Ashley let out a deep low moan. She had her hands in my hair playing with it while she also pulled me closer into her chest. I smiled as I blew across them, which caused her to hiss in pleasure.

Panting Ashley pulled away saying something about bedroom now and toys. I just followed unsure of anything in my self-induced haze. In the bedroom, Ashley removed the rest of her clothes as I did the same. We both stood there bare as the day we where born in front of each other. My god. She is the most beautiful woman in the world, and she is all mine. I smiled as I started to close the distance between us again. I was growing cold not feeling her next to me.

She stopped me though "wait Spence. I want to try something okay. Do you trust me?" Of course, I trust her. I made my way to the bed to lie down while Ash dug through a box. She pulled something from it and made her way into the bathroom. I wondered what she got. While she was in the bathroom, I realized she was digging through our new toy box.

She came out a couple of minutes later wearing a robe. I was just sitting on the bed Indian style waiting for her. She made her way to me and kneeled in front of me on the bed. "Do you trust me?" She asked again as she removed her robe to reveal the strap on that we had gotten. I gulped loudly, because she started backing away. I grabbed her arm to stop her and looked into her eyes. "I trust you" is all I said as I pulled her to me causing her to fall on top of me. Our bodies where pressed together. We where nose-to-nose and eye-to-eye. I whispered again, "I trust you my love." After that, she kissed me with every emotion that she felt because I felt it too. I felt her run her hand down my body and to my waiting centre. She rubbed over my clit a few times making me rise to meet her every stroke. She made sure I was really wet before I felt the head of the dick pressing on my opening. She rubbed it up and down several times to make sure, it would go in with ease. I closed my eyes as I felt it start to enter but she stopped. "Open your eyes. Look at me please." I did as she asked. I stared into the beautiful browns eyes. I saw so much love, happiness, and trust. In that moment, I knew I could do this with her. It was also in that moment that I felt her enter me completely. I was defiantly not used to something that large, so she did not move at first so I could get used to it inside of me.

I gave her a small kiss on the lips to let her know it was okay for us to proceed. She was going slowly at first. In and out. In and out. I have never felt this full or had something this deep inside of me. I wanted more, so I wrapped my legs around her waist to give her better access. She looked at me to make sure it was okay for her to pick up the pace. "Please" was all I said. She started thrusting faster and harder into me.

"Don't stop babe. That feels so good."

"I wasn't planning on it"

She leant down and was sucking on my pulse point. "MmMumm" is all I managed to get out before I felt my orgasm approaching. I pulled her to my lips one last time wanting to taste her lips on mine again. She is an amazing kisser. When she pulled away, my orgasm ripped through my body. I cried out for my beloved by name before relaxing back on the bed panting. She lay on top of me panting as well. She pulled gently out of me then discarded the appendage and harness before lying beside me. She covered us both up and wrapped her arms around me. We both said, "I love you" before sleep over took our bodies.

"That was a fun a night," Ashley says as she leans back still thinking about it.

"I know. I was so scared I was not going to be able to let you use the dildo on me because I was afraid that I would have thought of him. I was wrong though. It was amazing being able to be with you like that." Her smile grew brighter.

"I was amazing. What am I saying? I'm still amazing." I shake my head laughing at her.

"It amazes me that you can even fit your head through a door some days. "She grunts at my remark.

"Well how about I prove it to you right now?" She stands up and pulls me with her towards the bedroom.

I have come to realize I am the luckiest person in the world. Not many people can say that they married there soul mate and best friend. Everyday feels like a new day with my love. She is always there for me when I need her as I am for her. I would not change the last eighteen years for anything because if I did I might not have had my Ashley.

I love you Ashley you are my everything. A love like ours only comes around once in a blue moon, and I would rather be anything but ordinary.

THE END!


End file.
